Silver Linings
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: This is a tale of love woven between troubled model, Gray Fullbuster, and his obsessive neighbour Juvia Lockser, a young girl with her own share of demons. (tw: death / tw: abuse / tw: alcohol abuse / Gruvia / Rated M for adult situations.)
1. Connected

**Series:** Fairy Tail.  
**Type:** On-Going fanfiction, AU.  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama.  
**Pairing:** Gruvia.  
**Rating:**_ M_ature.  
**POV: **Third Person.

**Triggers: **TW:Death (mentioned), TW: Abuse. TW: Alcohol Abuse. Please, please, don't read this fanfiction if you can't handle physical and psychological abuse of any kind. This fanfiction will touch on things that may upset some of you.

**NSFW:** Content of a sexual nature may be included in this fanfiction. Any chapters featuring such content will be tagged as such.

**Summary:** This is a tale of love woven between troubled model, Gray Fullbuster, and his obsessive neighbour Juvia Lockser, a young girl with her own share of demons.

* * *

**Chapter One: Connected**

* * *

"Oh Gray, Juvia couldn't possibly kiss you here, what about all of your adoring fans~?"

Bringing the opened magazine towards her face, Juvia pressed her lips to the image of her beloved, planting kisses along the double spread photo. Scattered among the floor were headless photos of female models, models who'd gotten far too close to Gray for their own good. To say Juvia Lockser had an obsession with rising star Gray Fullbuster was an understatement, she'd become fixated on him. But such a fixation held with it an absurd amount of purity. She truly did admire him.

Holding the magazine out before her, Juvia admired the picture one last time. Large, bold letters were printed along the left side, they read "Silver" when viewed from the appropriate angle.

"Juvia thinks Gray suits him much better..."

Sunlight spilled onto the lilac carpet, a pool of light forming around her. Its warm pull freed Juvia of her thoughts; dark eyes flitting towards the heart shaped clock hanging on the wall above her bed. Retrieving her bag from beneath her desk, she blew a kiss to the opened magazine before slipping out of the room; a set of fingers adjusting the strap on her shoulder. Descending the hallway, Juvia fixed her gaze on a large photo frame hanging on the cream wall. The wallpaper behind it didn't match the rest of the wall, she didn't have the heart to take the photograph down. Not even to replace the old paper. Within the decorated structure was a faded photograph of a beautiful young woman, blue curls framed her face, a single flower binding a thin braid to the left side of her face.

"Goodbye, Mamma. Juvia will be going now!"

Upon exiting her home, Juvia was quick to lock the door, a vacant street greeting her as she made her way through the yard. The home to her left was small, quaint, the exterior looked old and musty, but the inside was filled with incredible beauty. Beauty rivalled only by the young man living inside it. Sure enough that very person shuffled into the small yard. He wore large glasses with thick, black frames and had dark hair pushed back in a simple, formal style. He wore a tattered old scarf around his shoulders, despite the high temperature. She could see him fumbling with the material, struggling already to withstand the warm weather.

Juvia raised an arm to wave when he glanced towards her, it was instinctive by now to call out to him. After all, they'd lived beside one and other for almost four years now.

"Good morning! Gray's new photoshoot is really-"

Before she could finish her sentence a large hand was shadowing her face, eventually making contact with her lips. Her words slurred into the creases of his palm.

"Juvia," he whispered, taking a glimpse at the empty street behind him, "If you want to walk together that's fine, but please don't yell things about... _that_."

"Juvia can smell perfume on you."

The blood drained out of his features and he took a step back, freeing his arm from her hold with ease. His index finger toyed with the bridge of his glasses, they were clearly too big for his face.

"I-It's not what you think. Lucy's just a-"

"A rival in love has appeared! Juvia will destroy her!"

"I-Isn't that a bit much?! C'mon, let's just go already, you're startin' to make that creepy expression again. Jeez, you're scary."

For Juvia Lockser, this routine was a part of every day life. Walking to school beside the handsome Gray Fullbuster, known by his adoring fans as Silver, and bantering with him in such a nonsensical manner. They'd cross into the school yard together before parting ways and joining their own circle of friends, much to Juvia's dismay.

All the while remaining connected by his secret.

* * *

"Oi, Juvia, snap out of it. Those big, lovestruck eyes are givin' me a migraine."

A rough voice filled Juvia's head, shattering her fantasies which crashed in small shards around her. Craning her neck to look at the male sitting beside her, Juvia took in his stern countenance with a soft smile. Sunlight bounced off his many piercings, piercings he'd inevitably have to remove. Again. Gajeel had never been one for sticking to school rules.

"Sorry, Gajeel. Juvia was thinking about... something."

"Let me guess? That Silver idiot?"

Leaning against him, Juvia latched onto Gajeel's arm, an elated squeal passing her lips.

"How did you know?! And he's not an idiot!"

Gajeel drummed his fingers against the surface of her desk, prompting Juvia into looking where they rest. Etched into the wooden structure were poorly scribbled letters forming the word 'Silver'. Her cheeks flushed.

"No, you're right. _You're_ the idiot," he snickered.

With one deep, heartfelt sigh, Juvia nuzzled her face into Gajeel's shoulder, the material of his shirt absorbing the warmth of her breath.

"Juvia can't help it! He's perfect!"

Gajeel said little else as the teacher wandered into the room, apologetic for her late appearance. The young woman had not long since been a trainee. Short black hair framed her round face and her cheeks were always such a deep shade of red. Her eyes betrayed her emotions time and time again, a deep blue vast enough to swim in. Adopting an upright position, Juvia kept her gaze on the name forged into her desk, tracing her fingertip over the large S.

It had taken everything within her not to scribble 'Gray' instead.

* * *

"He's so hot, isn't he?!"

"He's the greatest!"

"I'm going to marry him!"

As if lunch breaks couldn't get any worse, what with all the shoving, yelling, and the sparse amount of decent, edible food, Juvia was forced to listen to Gray's fangirls as they fawned over his recent shoot. She glared down at her tray, a look so menacing the sorry excuse for potatoes seemed to shrink away in fear. Digging her fork into the mess of yellow goo, she began to twirl it in circles, gathering the gluey substance around the plastic prongs. She then lifted it from the pile, a flicker of disgust growing more and more prominent in her gaze.

"Where's Metalhead?"

Juvia's eyes ticked upwards, blood surfacing beneath her cheeks when her gaze met with Gray's through the lenses of his glasses.

"Shouldn't you be with-"

"You didn't answer my question."

She sighed, flicking one leg over the other before leaning back in her seat. She dropped her fork, dark eyes sweeping across the sea of students to where Gajeel sat beside a small girl at a seclusive table.

"He likes her," Juvia whispered, raising a hand to further mask her voice, "Juvia is trying to be a good friend, even if it means sitting alone. Gajeel never leaves me alone for very long, he's a good person. As long as I can do something for him, Juvia will never truly feel alone."

The sound of Gray's tray hitting the table wasn't to be expected. She stared long and hard at his choice of food, there was barely anything on his tray. All to do with his model diet, no doubt.

"Turns out I was ditched too so-"

"Juvia wasn't ditched!"

He laughed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

Shifting her line of sight back towards a flirting, smiling Gajeel, Juvia balanced her chin in the palm of her hand, a quiet sigh fluttering beyond her lips.

"Juvia understands Gajeel's plight, love is a powerful thing. It makes you do strange things, I've yet to understand it. I just know that... I really like this feeling. The feeling Juvia experiences whenever Gray is in the room. Juvia loves love."

"You don't love me," he retorted, she could sense hostility in his voice, "Nobody loves _Gray_. They all love Silver, the model."

"That's not-"

"I heard you in class."

She felt a lump begin to form in her throat. She looked back to where Gajeel was sitting, silently praying he'd return.

"That was... because..."

"What's that?"

She glanced down to her chest where he seemed to be looking, the heat on her cheeks growing more intense. Her top button had popped open, exposing skin beneath her tie.

"No, no!" He gasped, glancing elsewhere, "That mark on your neck. It looks-"

"I-It's nothing, Juvia burned herself with the curling irons. That's all."

She unconsciously shifted her fingers along the bruising he'd caught sight of, eventually reassigning the button to its proper place. She then pulled strands of hair over her shoulder. Gray scowled.

"You should be careful."

She nodded. "Gray-Sama... lives by himself, isn't that right? Daddy left town last night for work so Juvia will be alone too, maybe we can grab din-"

"I can't, I have... a _thing_ later."

Juvia's gaze lit up.

"Then Juvia will make a lot of dinner, that way Gray-Sama can heat his up. It makes me sad to see you not eating properly because you're working so hard. You come home late sometimes, Juvia is shocked to hear Gray-Sama's door opening."

She couldn't be certain, but a flash of guilt seemed to swallow his gaze whole. He leaned back in his seat, folding both arms over his chest as he did so.

"I'll come over. When I'm finished, I mean."

Her heart tightened within her chest. Was this really happening? Had Gray invited himself over? He'd never visited Juvia's house before.

But then - there were reasons for that.

* * *

When evening came, Juvia found herself sitting in the dining room, eyes roaming the meal she'd prepared for her beloved Gray. She hadn't so much as touched her portion, wanting so desperately to eat a meal with him. In all the years she'd known him they'd barely spent any time together. At least, nothing like this.

A kaleidoscope of orange and red painted the sky beyond the dining room window. The sunset bled out into the horizon, cutting into the day and preparing for night. When shadows started filling the room Juvia took it upon herself to turn on the light. The house seemed to creak with the wind, the floorboards light beneath her feet.

Spinning on her heel, she admired the meal she'd spent hours working on, dark eyes roaming beyond the table to where a tall mirror hung on the wall. Cracks lined the frame, a piece of the glass missing from the top left corner. The girl staring back at her seemed foreign. She wore a dress that reached her knees, the hem lined with sunflower print. It was rare for Juvia to find a reason to dress up. But Gray. Gray was worth it.

"What do you think, Mamma? Juvia finally fits the dress you left for her. When Gray-Sama visits, Juvia will introduce him to you. He's really very-"

A whimsical tune filled the house, cutting Juvia's words off. _The doorbell. _She moved swiftly towards the front door, flipping the lock and swinging it open with clear excitement. Excitement that was greeted by a pair of strong hands grasping her shoulders. Forced back into the house, Juvia stumbled onto the ground, alarmed to see her Father standing in the doorway.

"Why did you lock the door you stupid girl?! You trying to keep me out of my own home?!"

"But Daddy-"

"Don't talk back to me!"

A moment of silence passed before she regained her composure. Darkness had possessed the sky outside, she stared through the half opened window longingly. The sound of plates crashing summoned tears the corners of her eyes. She clapped a hand over her mouth and strained sobs filled the crevices of her palms.

"No," she whimpered, thinking back to the meal she'd prepared, "Even though I..."

The sound of rain beating against the window prompted Juvia into moving through the room. She forced it to a close, and then, like a shot to the heart, Juvia noticed movement on the porch of Gray's home. There he stood, a young woman at his side. She had long dark hair and, from what she could tell through blurred vision, an incredibly beautiful face. In a matter of seconds they were entering his home together, the lights flickering on inside.

Sliding down the wall, Juvia pulled her knees back against her chest, the sound of her Father's cries reverberating off the walls. He yelled for Juvia's mother before further smashing ensued. Burying her face in her knees, Juvia's sobs deepened, a high pitched cry leaving her form.

"Mamma, when will the rain stop?"

* * *

_This chapter is kind of jumpy, I know. But this was more about establishing their situation than anything. The next chapter will be longer and flow with less of those spontaneous jumps. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Rain

_**Triggers: **__TW: Death (mentioned), TW: Alcohol Abuse, TW: Abuse._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Rain**

* * *

After a long night of tossing, turning and relentless sobbing, Juvia somehow managed to drag herself out of the house the following morning. She bid farewell to her Mother as always, cautious of the hungover man slouched over the dining table, shattered plates decorating the ground. He'd been crying again, she'd heard him calling out in the night; like a wolf howling to the full moon.

That day was approaching.

Combing her fingers through her hair, Juvia closed the door gently behind her, fingertips shifting along the scrape on her cheek. He'd barely caught her this time, no doubt thanks to his drunken stupor. But people would ask questions. _Gajeel_ would ask questions. Turning away from the front door she was alarmed to find Gray standing at the gate, there were lines under his eyes which, now that she took a closer look at him, were undeniably bloodshot. Had he been crying?

"Juvia, listen, about yesterday I-"

"Sorry, Juvia wasn't home when you got off work," she interrupted, a lie that manifested in her eyes, "Daddy got back early so I went to meet him at the station."

He appeared dumbstruck by her explanation. Without another word Juvia pushed past him, a strong scent of perfume drifting with the wind. It seemed to follow her. She cringed. He didn't owe her anything. Not a damn thing, yet the pain was there in her heart. The organ ached, each thump heavier than the last, weighed down by remorse and sorrow. She could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes

"Don't walk away from me! Juvia!"

When his hand caught her wrist Juvia felt chills rush along her spine. A sense of panic possessed her and she spun around, tears falling as she launched her bag into the side of his face.

"Don't touch me!"

Both hands clapped over her mouth when she realised what she'd done. She took a moment to process her emotions, to gather her senses. Dragging him away from the house, she pulled him out into the street, wiping tears away from her cheeks with her free hand.

"Hey, wait, Juvia, what's going on?"

She shook her head. He pulled her back against him, alarm taking hold of her form. She became stiff, his chest was heaving against her back.

"Nothing. Nothing's going on."

He spun her about to face him. She was captured by his icy stare, drowning in his essence. Everything about Gray sucked her into a state of mind that consumed her. She felt foolish, insanity washed over her. Obsession took hold. This was more than love, this was fixation, adoration, respect. Everything she knew became distant, all she saw was him. It was unhealthy, dangerous, but she _loved _this feeling.

"You're not a very good liar."

"Why do you care? Why does Gray-Sama pretend to care so much about Juvia? You know how Juvia feels about you! Stop acting so-"

"You're an idiot if you think I don't care when you make that kind of face!"

"We'll be late," she responded, shrugging away from him, "Let's just go."

"I have an idea, Juvia," she stared at the hand he extended towards her, the tears slowing to a halt, "I have somewhere I want to take you. Will you come with me?"

Of course she would. She'd go anywhere with him, even though her heart bled with each shaky thump. With a simple nod she took a-hold of his hand, their fingers laced together as he pulled her in the opposite direction of the school.

She would never forget the way his fingers fit so perfectly with hers.

* * *

"Where are we going, Gray-Sama?"

She stared at his back as they pushed through the vast expanse of woodland. Fingers of sunlight combed through the canopy above, parting green tresses and unleashing warmth on the densely packed area. The occasional tree root rocked Juvia's balance, but not enough to hinder her movements. She followed closely behind him, avoiding tree branches that hung low enough to take out an eye or two.

"Yesterday," he started, holding back a branch for her to duck beneath, "An old friend of mine came to visit me at work. I consider her a sister. As it turns out her Mother passed away and was buried in the old cemetery here. There aren't many graves left, but this place was special to her."

Juvia knew the place well. When they came to the clearing she was faced with old tombstones, weathered away by time and rain. With a trembling fist clenched at her side she followed Gray to where he knelt at a newer stone. Sure enough, there were fresh flowers placed at the grave.

"Gray-Sama, Juvia is-"

"Don't apologise. I lived with them after my parents passed away, just for a brief while. When I started earning money through modelling I moved back into my parents house, it's a little run down but the memories there are important to me. Hearing of Ur's passing was hard... but... death is a part of life. For some people it comes earlier than others. My only regret... is not being at her side."

The way he spoke, so logically, so calmly, it made the sorrow dissipate. She welcomed the calm atmosphere between them. Kneeling beside him, Juvia pressed her palms together and stared at the name engraved in the headstone.

"Don't worry about Gray-Sama, Juvia will take good care of him until he is able to see you again. I promise."

When his shoulder hit hers, Juvia's attention was pulled away from the headstone. He was crying, his shoulders trembling so hard he could barely maintain balance. A single palm covered his face. She said nothing, keeping to herself as he released all of the pain he'd been feeling. Maybe it was the obsession talking, but Juvia felt as though Ur's passing had been a blessing on their relationship. As though she'd brought them closer together, if only for a moment.

"The people I love... always die."

His words pulled her away from those happy thoughts. Reaching out for him, she pulled Gray against her, her fingers trembling as they shifted into his hair. He sobbed against her chest, cries she never thought she'd hear coming from the man she loved.

"It's okay, Juvia won't leave you. It's okay."

He cried for some time, long enough that sunlight turned to rain, droplets crashing around them, spilling through the canopy. They took shelter beneath the small, run down shrine a little further ahead of the graveyard. The spiritual atmosphere was still strong, despite the fact nobody prayed there any more. Taking a seat on the small bench, Juvia stared up at Gray. He peeled his drenched shirt away from his form, pulling it over his head before twisting the water out of it. Heat painted her features. She'd seen his body many times before - though only in magazine spreads. This was undeniably a model's figure.

"Sorry about this, Juvia. I didn't think it would rain today."

She smiled. "Juvia did. Wherever I go, rain just seems to follow."

He turned towards her. removing his glasses as he did so. Had it not been for their predicament she might have gotten a nosebleed. Raising a hand to her face, she checked above her lip almost unconsciously, relieved to find her sanity still intact.

"That's not true," his voice was hushed, a set of fingers moving into his wet locks, "Besides, I like the rain. Don't you think it has a soothing effect? It's almost... relaxing. And it has an interesting scent, like freshly cut grass and flowers, it's as though the Earth itself is smiling."

She stood from the bench, eyes wide after hearing his response. Nobody had ever said that to her before.

"Stop it, stop saying things like that to Juvia. I can't stand how much I-"

"I don't want to hurt you, Juvia... I tell myself this over and over again... but I feel content when I'm with you. Like I can be Gray Fullbuster instead of Silver. Even if what I tell myself is a lie. It's a selfish... that's why I won't unleash who I am onto you. Go on loving Silver, go on loving the Gray you think you know. You might come to hate me but, as long as you're safe, I think I can handle it."

Closing the distance between them, Juvia threw her arms around him, both flustered and hurt by his words.

"Nothing will happen to Juvia, please don't act like you're going to leave me."

"It's better if you're not around me so much."

She tipped her head back to look at him, suddenly conscious of her actions. The skin of his back was incredibly warm against her fingertips, she could feel his muscles moving beneath her palms. He seemed to lose himself to her gaze for a moment, she welcomed him deeper, letting him see the feelings she'd possessed for nearly four years. Feelings that, sure, developed from the outside and worked their way in. There was no denying that Juvia loved everything she knew about Gray. Even the bad things.

"Gray-Sama, I..."

She noticed him leaning closer, her heart skipping a beat. Her eyes fluttered to a close, expectation gripping her form, making her rigid. But such expectations were not met. His lips brushed against the scrape on her cheek, causing her eyes to open wide.

"Be careful, Juvia. You're so clumsy, sometimes I worry you'll really hurt yourself one day."

"No, that, wait, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, Juvia. I have to go."

And leave he did, faster than she's ever seen him run before. He bolted back into the woods, leaving Juvia alone with her thoughts, with the warmth of his lips imprinted against her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered, crumbling to her knees, "Please don't break Juvia's heart like this."

* * *

Juvia didn't make it to school, nor did she return home. By the time she'd shaken off the shackles binding her to her sorrows it was far too late to attend classes. The rain didn't stop its relentless downpour, hitting the concrete with a heavy patter. She wandered the streets beneath its force, watching happy couples pass her by, happy families filled with warmth hidden beneath the shadows of umbrellas.

Tracing the scratch on her cheek, she thought back to Gray's expression. He'd experienced so much loss, so much heartache. She had no right to feel saddened by this, so why did it hurt so much? It ached deep inside of her, her should shuddered.

"Juvia?"

Turning towards a familiar voice, Juvia felt the corners of her lips transform into a smile long before she fully processed the girl standing before her. Pink curls framed her beautiful face, large green eyes pulling her into their warm depths.

"Meredy?"

The younger girl rushed forward instantly, throwing her arms around Juvia as though seeing a ghost. Juvia welcomed the embrace, and the shelter of the umbrella that now hovered above their heads.

"You're freezing! What are you doing out in this weather without an umbrella?"

"It's... a long story. What are you doing here, Meredy? Juvia hasn't seen you since middle school."

Drawing back, Meredy offered Juvia a bright smile. The kind of smile that eradicated every problem, every burden.

"Actually, I came here with a friend of mine. Her Mother recently passed so she came into town to deal with some things. I was hoping I'd run into you though!"

So Meredy was connected to the daughter of Ur. Everything was connected it would seem, there were very few coincidences in life. Juvia had come to learn that much in the short seventeen years she'd spent transitioning through hardships.

"Juvia is happy to see-"

The vicious growl that left Juvia's stomach caused both girls to blush. She folded her arms over her chest, suddenly aware of her own hunger.

"Wow, somebody is hungry!"

"Juvia... hasn't eaten yet today."

And she skipped dinner yesterday, not that she'd tell Meredy that. Her reasons were valid but nobody knew about Juvia's home life. She didn't wish to trouble the people she loved. Certainly not an innocent girl like Meredy. She'd been in the year below Juvia during middle school, yet the two of them had been inseparable. They'd had their troubles, but what friendship didn't?

"That settles it, then! I'm taking you out to eat!"

"Y-you don't have to, Juvia is-"

"Right, right, you're drenched. In that case why don't you come back to my place? I'm staying at Ultear's old place, she'll be gone all day so we'll be able to talk more, I know how you get around people you don't know. You're so cute when you're shy, Juvia."

What reason did she have to say no?

Anywhere was better than home.

* * *

Juvia spent the remainder of the afternoon listening to Meredy's high school tales; stories of potential boyfriends, of drama, of typical, _normal_, every day girl traumas. Juvia had little to say on the matters, offering only advice where she could give it.

Before she knew it, it was night time, her clothes were dry and Juvia was leaving Meredy's hospitable presence to return to the drunken man waiting for her at home. She didn't blame her Father for his actions, she blamed the alcohol and his inability to grieve properly. But perhaps that was a foolish notion. After all, nobody forced him to consume the substance that turned him into such a monster.

She missed the man who used to tell her bedtime stories.

With shaking hands she opened the front door. He was waiting for her in the hallway, both arms folded over his chest, an empty bottle wedged between them.

"Where have you been?! You know better than to disappear! Your school called, are you trying to make me look bad? I'm out of booze, you should answer your phone!"

"You know I'm not old enough to buy you drinks! You do a pretty good job of making yourself look bad! Look at you, Daddy! You're-"

The rage that flashed behind his eyes connected long before his hand did. She felt his palm hit her cheek, the force enough that she stumbled back into the door.

"Don't talk back to me! You're not my daughter, you're nothin' like your Mother. It's disgusting that you look so much like her! You're an imposter!"

With wide eyes she absorbed her Father's words. What could she say? What could she do? _He was right. _She wore her Mother's features, yet she felt nothing but remorse and anguish. She couldn't smile like her Mother had. She wasn't anything like her. He seemed to catch himself for a moment, the reality of the situation hitting him. And the switch flipped.

"Who did that to you? Look at your face, was it a boy? I'll kill him, nobody touches my baby like that."

She couldn't take it any more. Inhaling a deep breath she twisted the door handle behind her, pulling the door open with such a force it slammed against the wall.

"It was you! You're the one who did this to me!"

"Don't you walk away from me! If you leave this house you ain't ever coming back!"

"Good!"

Slamming the door behind her, Juvia stepped out into the street. Her cheek was throbbing. Street lamps flickered above, sending shadows dancing along the empty pavements. She held her breath and took a quick glance over towards Gray's house.

_I don't want to hurt you, Juvia._

He meant those words. He didn't want to hurt her. That's why, even though he'd pushed her away, even though he didn't claim to love her in the way she loved him, Juvia found her feet moving towards his house. She soon found herself trying the door which, as was to be expected of a busy model like Gray, was still locked in his absence. And so she sat there on his doorstep, waiting. Waiting for him to return. Waiting for this life she lived to make sense, for the stars to align.

And somewhere, in the chaos of her mind, she found herself succumbing to her languid state of mind. She fell asleep, right there, on Gray's doorstep.

* * *

"Juvia? What are- holy shit, what happened to your face?!"

Pulled free of her slumber, Juvia rubbed at her eyelids, relieved to find Gray crouched before her. He lifted her from the doorstep and, after a moment of fumbling around trying to get his key, unlocked the door to take her inside.

The interior was as she remembered it, beautifully decorated. There wasn't much furniture inside, due to him living alone. She watched as the lilac wallpaper passed her by, the occasional picture of his parents interrupting the pattern.

"I don't want to go home," she whispered, grasping onto his shirt, "Juvia can't go home."

"I'm not taking you home," he promised. He didn't seem to question it. Before she knew it they were heading upstairs, two broken souls meshed together in the light of the moon that spilled in through the windows. She didn't catch a glimpse of his bedroom, darkness consuming her before she could even process what had happened.

But one thing was for certain. When she descended into her dreams, there was an undeniable warmth enveloping her. It carried her into the light, making her feel content. Warm. She walked amongst the flowers, dancing in the rain beside the man she loved. Each droplet was warm, carrying with it a scent of sunshine. The rain didn't have to be so cold.

She was safe here. In the pouring rain.

* * *

_Ahhh, I wrote this chapter so fast. I'm pretty inspired for this fic, expect numerous updates over the next few days. Also, since this has been pretty angsty so far, there will be fluff in chapter three. I don't plan on having you guys wait too long for their relationship to blossom. After all, that's where the fun stuff comes in ~_


	3. Normal

**Triggers: **TW: Death (mentioned), TW: Alcohol Abuse, TW: Abuse.

* * *

_Since it's habit to write Gray's name as "Gray-Sama" whenever I write in Juvia's point of view I've decided to stick to it. I don't use honorifics for the other characters because, ahhh, I'm no good at them, really. But I like it when Juvia says Gray-Sama all cute-like so I hope you guys can forgive me for being sloppy with that. Haha. Here's a lighter chapter than before. Thank you for all the wonderful comments I've received. Sadly, this isn't my best writing, I seem to have caught the flu. Icckk. So I'll apologise right now for that, ha._

* * *

Strands of sunlight broke through the shadows in Juvia's mind, freeing her from her subconscious. Her eyelids fluttered open and she peered through foggy vision towards the window. Raising a fist to her eyes, she rubbed at her eyelids, a quiet groan slipping past her lips. It was instinctive for Juvia to roll away from the window in the morning, but what she found beside her was not to be expected. A shirtless Gray Fullbuster lay at her side, an arm dangling from the bed. He muttered something when she moved, an incoherent grumble lost on the groggy teenager. She'd have screamed had she not felt so safe at his side.

Resting a hand against his chest, Juvia peered down at him, vaguely recalling the events of the night before. He'd carried her up here, but she couldn't remember reaching the room. His bedroom. Her eyes roamed the interior immediately, curiosity filling her to the core. His room was simpler than expected, a single desk at the rear of the bedroom, a computer chair sitting before it. Whether or not he owned a computer was another question, she imagined, if he did so, it would be a laptop. And it would be hidden out of the way. On the back of said chair were numerous jackets, she'd seen him wear them once more twice. He looked good in everything.

"What are you looking at, Juvia?"

Glancing down at him, Juvia offered a small smile. He looked exhausted. Actually, he looked more than exhausted. There was a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Juvia was curious about Gray-Sama's room. Actually, yesterday-"

"Nothing happened," he interrupted, waving one hand, "I said I'd sleep on the couch but you kept crying whenever I left your side. In the end I guess I passed out here. How's your face feelin'?"

"Ah! I-it's fine! Thank you…"

Even though she said that, a hand shifted to her cheek. Honestly, being seen like this by Gray was embarrassing. He reached up to the hand on her face, pulling it away from the bruising. He took a moment to inspect it, she didn't dare consider how it made her look. Such a thought would disrupt her peace of mind. Whatever peace remained intact, that is.

"You know... today's Saturday..."

She raised a brow, curious as to what his intentions were. Leaning towards him, she looked to where his hand still held hers. There was an undeniable longing in his eyes, or perhaps he'd lost himself to thought. Juvia could only pray for the first.

"Uh, I mean, I have a shoot today and since you're my biggest fan I figured you could-"

She threw herself into him with such a force they rolled off the bed and onto the floor. While beneath him she buried her face into his neck, both arms firm around his shoulders.

"Juvia will go!"

She felt his weight shift off her and their eyes met in a long, awkward silence. She'd seen moments like this in movies, eventually they'd kiss. Or, almost kiss, at least. But with Gray such a thing seemed impossible, especially after what he'd said the day before. She could feel his embarrassment, it resonated through her, making blood surface beneath her cheeks. He soon climbed off her, balancing on the balls of his feet as he studied her. He then extended a hand towards her, a hand she gladly took.

"You can shower here if you want, or, ya know, there's a bath that doesn't get much use. Uh, unless you want to go ho-"

"No, Juvia won't go home."

"Yeah, are you ever gonna tell me why you made yourself comfortable on my doorstep? Not that I'm complaining."

She glanced away from him, suddenly conscious of the bruising on her cheek. What could she say? She didn't want her Father to get in trouble, despite everything he'd done she still loved him. He just needed help grieving, help she just wasn't capable of giving him.

"It's almost Mamma's anniversary," she whispered, pulling at the hem of her skirt, "Things have been hard since she passed away."

Gray would understand, of course he would. Though he'd lost his parents at an incredibly young age, the feeling was still the same. Nobody ever really moved on from the death of a loved one, they simply learned to cope with it. They tried their hardest to live on.

"You know… I don't think you ever said how-"

"It was Juvia's fault."

"What are you talking about? How can it be your fault?"

"When Juvia was just twelve years old there was a storm during school hours, I got lost on my way home and Mamma, in a panic, rushed out in search of Juvia. Because the rain always follows Juvia… because bad things always happen around me… Mamma was hit by a car and killed on impact. They said she didn't feel much pain, she died almost instantly. But-"

"You don't control the weather! You're not to blame!"

His hands reached her shoulders and he held her firmly, his eyes piercing when they caught her own. Her pulse grew louder with each second, beating erratically beneath the skin of her wrists. She could see the skin there throbbing, it made her feel nauseas.

"It's Juvia's fault! It's all Juvia's fault! I deserve this, I deserve to be punished!"

"Are you an idiot?! Nobody deserves to be smacked in the face like that!"

Pushing his hands away, Juvia rose to her feet and turned towards the bathroom in the distance. He rose to stand at her side, stretching his arms above his head as he did so.

"Sorry," he mumbled, combing his fingers though her messy hair, earning a quiet laugh in response, "When is it, exactly?"

"Next Monday, Juvia will be absent from school in order to visit-"

"Monday? But that's…"

There was shock in his eyes and his cheeks paled. Juvia turned towards him, both arms folded over her chest.

"I don't have any clothes to change into, Juvia didn't have time to change at home."

"That's alright, you can borrow something of mine; our school uniform ain't not that bad. Unless you want me to take you-"

"No, Juvia will… borrow something of Gray-Sama's. Can Juvia shower now?"

He nodded, extending a hand towards the bathroom. She gave him a nod in return.

"Just use the towel that's already in there."

She blushed. "Okay."

"If you need anything, just yell."

She nodded again before turning towards the bathroom and leaving Gray to his own devices.

* * *

After near-fainting from the realisation that she'd not only showered in Gray's house, but used his towel, Juvia somehow managed to redress herself and stumble not so gracefully out of the bathroom. Her hair hung in damp waves over her shoulders and a refreshing glow turned her cheeks a light shade of red. He turned towards her when the bathroom door opened, a curious smile on his face. He was holding something in his hand, a calendar, she soon discovered.

"Your turn Gray-Sama."

He seemed lost in thought, her words drifting right over his head. She approached him cautiously, scrutinizing his expression before resting a hand on his shoulder. He glanced down at her, his eyes empty.

"What?"

"The shower… it's your turn."

"Oh," he paused for a moment and glanced between Juvia and the bathroom door, "Uh, right."

He tossed the calendar onto the bed before heading to the bathroom. He barely picked his feet up off the ground as he walked away from her. She watched him as he departed the room, staring at the door even after he'd closed it behind him. Dropping to sit on the bed, her hand hit the calendar he'd tossed aside. She glanced down instinctively, a single, red circle catching her eye. It highlighted next monday's date, a sting of pain rushing through her. Written there within the circle… was her birthday.

"Gray-Sama…"

* * *

The location of Gray's shoot was incredibly beautiful, more-so, perhaps, because of the beautiful people there. There was a large fountain located in the centre of the park, the sound of running water adding serenity to the quiet area. Upon reaching their destination Gray had left his deceptive glasses and belongings with Juvia who, much to her dismay, was left to sit alone while he prepared for the shoot. The women that passed by occasionally summoned feelings of inferiority within Juvia. She'd always been self-conscious, but this was a whole new level of low self-esteem. Sinking lower in her seat, she watched as the photographers prepared for the shoot, yelling the occasional direction over to their assistants. Every now and then one of them would offer her something and inquire about her relationship with Gray, or, Silver. Especially the women assistants. She'd inform them that the two of them were simply friends.

Pulling at the strings dangling from the neck of the hoodie he'd loaned her, Juvia watched impatiently for Gray's arrival, relieved to see some of the employees settling down. Sure enough Gray wandered onto the set, his hair pushed back in a casual manner. He looked perfect, but then, he always did. The woman that followed him mimicked such perfection, she had flawless white hair pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes were coated in thick liner and her nails had been painted black.

_Is this the kind of girl Gray likes?_

Shaking such a thought from her mind, Juvia watched as the two adopted poses as instructed, some more intimate than the others. Every now and then Gray would glance towards her and smile, not his photoshoot smile, but a real smile. It warmed her heart.

"Alright, we're preparing for the kiss! Both of you take a seat on the fountain! Mira, I want this to be perfect. Give us your cutest pose, ya hear me?"

Those words caused Juvia to stiffen. She leaned forward with anticipation, her fingers trembling against her knees. Gray did as he was told, his hand shifting into Mira's hair. A lump formed in Juvia's throat. She didn't want him to touch another woman, she didn't want him to kiss another woman. She wanted Gray to herself, selfish as that might be. When Gray finally leaned in for the kiss, Juvia felt her eyes close and her lips pressed together. She didn't want to see this, she respected how hard Gray worked and she loved seeing him in all of the magazines. But seeing this made her heart hurt.

Before she could open her eyes she felt a shoulder hit her own. It was Gray, she could tell by the warmth that passed from his body into her own. Opening one eye to be sure, she then opened the other before giving him a forced smile.

"Gray-Sama looked really-"

"I didn't kiss her," he said suddenly, leaning in towards her, "It was like this, see."

His forehead touched hers and their lips almost met, but not enough for it to be considered a kiss. Heat ravaged her skin, making her heart skip a beat. She could taste his breath on her lips. Both hands flew up to his chest and she pushed him away, heavy breaths filling the space between them.

"T-that's nice, Juvia wasn't really worried. I don't have any reason to doubt Gray-Sama, besides, Juvia is simply one of Silver's friends."

He smiled. "I have to go change again, if you don't want to sit around I can ask Mirajane to accompany you for a walk, I know you don't know the area that well."

"Mirajane… n-no that's…"

Accompanied by Mirajane? He said nothing of the matter, placing a hand on her head before walking away from the park towards the trailer where he could change. She stared at his back until he disappeared, thinking only selfish, useless thoughts.

"You must be Juvia."

The voice that called to her was sweet, laced with a kindness she'd never witnessed before. She glanced up to see Mirajane standing over her, a large jacket hung over her shoulders, contrasting with the tiny summer dress she wore.

"Ah, yes. Juvia is… Silver's friend. Mirajane is really quite beautiful, the shoot seemed to go really well."

She smiled, a genuine, warm smile. Juvia shifted along the bench so that Mirajane could sit beside her, there was a moment of silence before Mira opted to break it. She laced her fingers together, staring up at the fountain with a distant expression.

"I'm glad," she said, her voice quiet, "My little sister wanted to come with me today but my brother caught a summer cold recently, she's taking care of him in my absence. Do you have any siblings, Juvia?"

She shook her head. "Juvia has no siblings, though my friend Gajeel acts like a big brother sometimes. I'm grateful for him… and for Silver."

"He seems to really care about you. You should have heard him earlier, fussing over whether or not you might feel lonely sitting there by yourself. He almost didn't participate in the shoot."

Juvia's cheeks flushed. Hearing this from another girl, certainly one as beautiful as Mira, was alarming. And oddly satisfying.

"He's always surrounded by beautiful women, Juvia sometimes feels a little jealous."

"But you're a beautiful woman, are you not? I was surprised to hear you're not a model. Although I'm very sorry about your face, I heard you had a nasty fall."

Gray had… lied on her behalf? Of course people would be curious about Juvia's face, the bruising there was prominent enough to be seen at a distance.

"Juvia is rather clumsy sometimes," she laughed, though the sound was forced, "Gr- Silver is always taking care of me."

"Hold onto that boy, Juvia. He might not show it, but there's a loneliness about him that seems too sad to bare. He seems to care about you, so please take good care of him. I'd show you around town but I have to get back to my brother, I'm not needed here any more. It was nice meeting you."

Juvia gave a simple wave and goodbye, watching as the beautiful Mirajane disappeared through the park, waving at anyone who passed her by. Were all models like that?

"Juvia will… do her best."

* * *

It was late evening by the time Gray's shoot had finished. During one of his breaks he brought Juvia food from a store closeby, they sat together while eating, talking of nonchalant matters that meant little to either of them. They were simply conversing, like _normal_ people do.

Now here they stood between their homes. The street lamps flickered on as darkness took hold of the town. A full moon seized the sky, illuminating the starless night. Juvia glanced between their houses, wondering where to stay for the best. He'd offered to let her stay once more, but Juvia couldn't possibly burden him again. Not like this.

"You did well," he laughed, tilting his head to study her, "You didn't scream or anything. Most girls would have fainted."

"Juvia doesn't care much for Silver, he kisses other girls."

He laughed again, pressing his knuckles against her forehead. She blushed, reaching up to grab his wrist with both sets of fingers. She held it there for a moment, her eyes meeting his.

"Hey Juvia… what do you want for your birthday?"

She blinked back her surprise, lowering one hand from his wrist, followed shortly by the other. With her arms at her sides she glanced back at her house. She'd never truly wanted anything. Her Mother's life back, perhaps. Her Father's smile.

"Nothing that Gray-Sama can give to Juvia. You've already done enough."

"Hey, stop thinking about other people for a sec and tell me what it is you want."

"A date," the words slipped out before she could stop them, a hand raising to her lips, "F-for Juvia's birthday. A… a date with Gray-Sama."

"Fine. I'll take you on a date."

She stepped back in surprise, a doubtful glint in her eyes. Was she hearing things again? She had a terrible habit of daydreaming mid-conversation. He stepped forward, leaning down to inspect her warm features. The heat only intensified, her mind reached back to when he'd showed her the 'fake' kiss he'd participated in with Mirajane.

"Please don't… do that. Don't play with Juvia's feelings anymore."

He seemed shocked by her words, a flicker of pain rising in his eyes. He stepped away from her, glancing between their homes while scratching at the back of his neck.

"I wasn't-"

"Thank you for today, Gray-Sama. Juvia doesn't need anything for her birthday, really. It doesn't seem right celebrating Juvia's birthday on the anniversary of Mamma's death. Thank you for today... and for yesterday... I'll see you at school."

He didn't move as she walked away. When she reached the front door she risked a glimpse back at him, pained to find him still standing there beneath the light of the street lamps. Only when she opened the door did the sound of footsteps reach her.

Entering her house Juvia was relieved to find the hallway empty. She slid off her shoes and placed them beside her Father's, shuffling silently along the hall towards her bedroom. She didn't get halfway before the sight of her Father slumped over the dining room table caught her eye. Standing in the open doorway, she listened to the sound of his heavy breathing. There were shards of glass on the floor, alcohol had spilled out beneath the table. With a quiet sigh she moved towards the kitchen cabinet, prepared to clean when a hand snatched at her wrist. He pulled her around, his eyes a deep, bloodshot red.

"Where have you been?"

There didn't appear to be any anger in his voice. For now.

"Juvia was out with friends. Meredy is in town so Juvia went to stay with her and-"

"Don't lie to me! I saw you leaving this morning!"

His fingers snaked around the collar of Gray's jacket, she felt her feet leave the ground, a sense of fear filling her entire being. She kept her eyes on his, trying to discern his intentions. Though the faintest touch of hatred filled his gaze, there was sorrow there. Sorrow she hated seeing.

"Daddy, I had nowhere else to go!"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT!"

He hadn't raised his voice like this in quite some time. His entire body was trembling. She could feel his fingers tightening their grasp. She could hardly breathe, the fear turned her blood cold.

"Stop! Daddy, please! You don't have to-"

Before she could finish her sentence Juvia was flying through the air, her body crashed to the ground with a heavy thud. She felt her wrist crack long before the pain took hold. Nursing the fractured limb with her right hand, she then climbed from the ground and raced towards the door. She barely managed to pull it open before he caught her in his grasp, a strong set of fingers snaking around her throat. Tears spilled onto Juvia's cheeks and her body began to convulse when he thrust her against the wall.

"Juvia?!"

Juvia looked to her Father who then looked towards the door. She followed his line of sight, eyes growing wide when she recognised the figure standing in the doorway. Her heart sunk.

_Gray._

* * *

_I'll try to keep the updates as frequent as possible, I tend to get a little busier in the week but I promise I'll do my best! Reviews are always welcome, I'd love to know what's working for you and what you'd like to see in future chapters. Thank you so much for reading!_


	4. Change

**Triggers: **TW:Death (mentioned), TW: Abuse. TW: Alcohol Abuse.

* * *

_I've had so much positive feedback about this fic and that really makes me happy. I really wanted to create a story that, in the end, gives people hope. These are situations that occur in real life and I really want to show people how, when it feels like the end of the world, there is always light waiting at the end of the tunnel. I know this because I endured psychological abuse before, it's cruel and it makes you feel like the worst person in the world. But you're not alone, just as Juvia is not alone. And some day you'll find your Gray, or vice verse, if you're in Gray's position. Thank you so much for reading!_

EDIT: If you'd like to see the progress of the next chapter feel free to take a peek on my profile here, I'll be posting the expected dates for new chapters there.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Change**

* * *

The shadows in the room seemed to swallow them whole, time slowed to a halt, freezing the moment before her. That is, until Juvia was released from her Father's grasp, but not without consequences. The moment his guard was dropped Gray launched himself through the doorway, sending the drunken man hurtling into the ground.

"Don't fucking touch her with those dirty hands!"

He didn't stop there though, connecting numerous fists to the writhing man's face. Juvia winced, tears falling hard down her cheeks. She couldn't breathe, she'd never seen this side of Gray. She'd seen him arguing one time during the sports event at school but that was it. This was different, there was a menacing atmosphere about him that filled the entire room.

"No… Juvia doesn't want…"

After a brief struggle Gray was thrown onto his back, Juvia's Father rising to glare down at him. She couldn't let Gray get hurt, it would hinder his career. Racing between the angry pair, she extended both arms out to prevent her Father's approach, her injured wrist throbbed. He stood silently, his eyes dark as he glanced between Juvia and her fallen saviour.

"I'll do what I want, boy," he wiped the blood from his face, an arm sweeping out to knock Juvia aside, "I love my baby girl! When she's out with the likes of you I can't help but-"

"You don't know what love is!"

Gray's foot swept out, sending Juvia's Father down to the ground before him. He then stood from his place and thrust one foot onto the man's chest, earning a pained gasp in response. Juvia stood silently, petrified by shock. Her hands turned cold, the sound of her heart beating filling the darkest depths of her mind. She felt sick.

"Please stop, Gray-Sama! Don't hurt him any-"

"You don't know the first thing about love! You don't love her, _I do_! You don't take care of her, _I do_! I've watched over Juvia since the day I arrived here and I'll be damned if I let you knock her around like some punching bag!" He turned towards Juvia, a fury unlike any other igniting within his eyes, "Come on, Juvia. You're coming to stay with me until it's safe for you to come home. Get some help, Old Man, maybe then you'll be able to throw a decent punch!"

Juvia couldn't respond, a hand lifted to her mouth, trails of heat left behind by her tears. She couldn't cry anymore, she was running on empty. She took a step forward, reaching for the hand he extended. It felt warmer than usual, his fingers were shaking.

_You don't love her, __**I do**__._

Juvia's Father didn't so much as move when they left the house, but his sobs made her heart sink and her stomach turn. She never wanted to hurt him. Not like this. It wasn't until they reached the front gate that Juvia realised it was raining. She tipped her head back to experience raindrops hitting her face, they felt cool against her warm skin. She raised her free hand in an attempt at catching them, ignoring the pain in her wrist as she did so.

"Drip, drip, drop," she whispered, closing her fingers over the few droplets that did land in her palms, "No matter where I go… Juvia just can't escape the r-"

Her words turned to gasps when Gray's arms flew around her. He held her tight, constricting all movement. Though uncomfortable, Juvia wouldn't deny this moment for anything. His fingers clung to the material of the hoodie he'd loaned her. She buried her face in his chest, a high pitched whine leaving the depths of her throat. She stood there and cried for a while, safe in the arms of the man she loved.

"I'm sorry, Juvia. I'm so sorry. I should've done something the first time you showed up with bruising. I should've-"

Tilting her head back, Juvia captured his face within her palms, a mixture of tears and rain summoning heat to her skin. Her hands trembled against his cheeks.

"It's not your place to save Juvia," she insisted, offering a comforting smile, "Don't blame yourself, Gray-Sama. Juvia is just grateful to have met you."

The pain in his eyes increased tenfold, as did the heavy thud of the rain. Drops fell like bullets, pelting the concrete around them. The lamp situated between their homes began to flicker, casting darkness over the street. The full moon still sat proudly in the sky, its light lost to the artificial lighting of the street lamps. But it was there, among thousands of stars.

"I should have…"

"I love you, Gray-Sama. Juvia will always love you, no matter how much it rains or how much pain I endure. This isn't your fault, Juvia doesn't blame Gray-Sama. Juvia only wishes that Gray-Sama didn't get-"

Her words became lost to something warm and sweet. He tasted like chocolate, the chocolate they'd split after his shoot. And then she realised - Gray was kissing her. And she was kissing him. Her hands lowered to his chest and she raised up on her toes. One arm lowered around her waist, holding her close while the other hand shifted across her neck. His fingers tangled into her hair and, for a moment, the world stood still. She let her eyes close, disbelief and shock sending her heart into a frenzy. The way his lips moved against hers sent her dizzy, they were fierce yet gentle and so incredibly warm.

When the kiss was broken, Juvia stared up at him, red-faced and trembling beneath the cold touch of the rain. He, too, had started trembling, his features mirroring hers in colour.

"I care about you," he shook his head, raising a fist to his mouth, "I don't want to hurt you, the life I lead isn't made for this. I'm always surrounded by other girls and I can't go anywhere without a disguise, I don't have any other family and-"

It was her turn to surprise him. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek, a gesture that silenced his incessant rambling just long enough for her to have her say in the matter.

"Do you love me, Gray-Sama?"

He blushed. "I-I do."

She smiled, a smile so warm, so bright, it lit up the street in place of the fault street lamp. The downpour slowed to a gentle patter and, for the first time since they'd kissed, she could see him clearly. He reached down for her injured wrist, lifting it to his lips which he then pressed against it. Her pulse quickened beneath his gentle kiss.

"Then that's enough."

* * *

"I'm not looking, I'm not, I swear!"

"Juvia… doesn't mind if Gray-Sama looks."

"W-what?! Don't say that!"

She laughed, pulling the shirt he'd given to her over her head. It fell to the top of her knees, covering enough skin to be suitable for now. Moving to sit beside him on the bed, Juvia gazed through the window and stared at the house she'd left behind. She recalled the first time they'd met, when she'd leaned out of the window to wave at him while he organised his things. They'd connected immediately, at least, that's how she'd felt. And his smile, his smile had etched itself into her heart. But after that day, he didn't smile as much anymore. That's why she'd made it her mission to win his heart. So that she could see him smile like he did that day, always.

"Did you look?"

He clapped a palm over his face and groaned into it, she could see his skin turning red beneath it. Nothing could hide that level of embarrassment. She laughed again, lacing her fingers together against her knees before leaning against his side. She stared at her freshly bandaged wrist, the painkillers he'd given to her finally kicking in. She felt him shift to look at her.

"I didn't look, Idiot. I'm not that big of a pervert!"

"So you are a pervert, Gray-Sama?" She gazed up at him, pressing her hand to his bare chest, "Have you been unfaithful to Juvia?"

He shook his head furiously. "Don't give me that look! You're giving me chills!"

She collapsed against him, both arms winding around his muscular frame.

"Juvia wonders if… he'll be okay."

His hand shifted through her hair, the touch of his fingertips so comforting she felt all of her troubles beginning to melt away.

"If he has any sense he'll sober up," he muttered, seemingly angered by the situation once more, "I can't believe you've endured this the whole-"

"Daddy wasn't always like this, he used to cry a lot and Juvia would get sad… but he was never like this. We stayed in that house and his soul broke apart. I watched the light die in his eyes, he's hurting too. That's why Juvia never abandoned him. Lately he's gotten worse… I don't know what to do any more."

"You're a good person, Juvia. Maybe that's why, despite everything, I can't seem to stay away from you. You're not like the others."

She grinned. When he leaned down towards her she raised a hand to his lips, pushing him back. As much as she wanted to kiss him, there was something she really need to address first.

"Juvia won't kiss Gray-Sama until he properly asks her to be his girlfriend. If you want to propose you still need Daddy's permission."

"P-propose?! I already said I love you what more is there to-"

"Say it. Ask Juvia to be your girlfriend. Get down on your knees~"

He seemed to sink deeper into his body, she could see the light in his eyes flicker. He was traumatised, Gray Fullbuster had clearly never done anything like this. Despite Silver's reputation as a womanizer, the real Gray wasn't anything like that.

"J-Juvia… uh…"

"On your knees," she grinned.

"You're the devil," he whispered, only when he attempted to drop from the bed did she grab his arm to keep him in place, "What are you doing?"

"Juvia was making a joke," she laughed, "Hearing Gray-Sama's confession was enough."

After an hour or so of conversation, topics pertaining to subjects that weren't quite as heavy; homework, friends, the occasional modelling quip, Juvia was the first to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Juvia was the first to wake, rather than staying at Gray's side she stumbled off into the kitchen and prepared to make breakfast. She'd show him that their relationship could work. Neither the rain nor his predicament would come between them. Though newly established, their feelings had been mutual for some time, at least that's what it seemed like. There was a relief about Gray, he'd slept soundly beside her with a smile on his face, as though a weight had been lifted. Whatever tribulations came their way, Juvia would face them head on.

"Man, something smells great in here."

Gray shuffled towards the small table situated at the opposite side of the kitchen. Dropping into a seat. Juvia gave him a smile.

"Juvia is making breakfast for the man she loves~"

He blushed, as if the memories from the night before suddenly rushed back all at once. He sank in his chair, placing a hand over his face. His skin turned a deep shade of red.

"I really screwed up, I took advantage of your vulnerable state and kissed you like that. What the hell was I-"

"Juvia was happy," she interrupted, raising the pan on the stove to flip the pancake she'd started making, "A kiss is supposed to make people happy, isn't it?"

He gave a nod. "You're right, sorry."

She could see now that Gray was troubled by a lot of things. He seemed to plague himself with every waking thought, weighed down by his doubts, by his concerns. She would wipe them away, she'd definitely wash away those negative feelings.

"Gray-Sama, where do you keep the- e-eh?!"

His arms snaked around her waist, a squeak leaving her lips. His chest molded with her back and his breath danced across her cheek when he pressed his chin to her shoulder. She couldn't breathe, her entire body went rigid. And yet, deep inside herself, Juvia wanted to melt.

"It's cute," he mumbled, pressing his lips to her neck, "Your hair."

"Juvia's… hair is?"

She'd scraped it back in a ponytail for cooking purposes, that was all. Come to think of it, Juvia had never changed her hair around Gray before. She often left it down to cover the marks on her neck, her face, her shoulders.

"It's weird… waking up with someone else. I'm used to being alone."

Her breathing turned heavy when his lips travelled along her neck, there was faint bruising there from one of the worst fights she'd had with her Father. He seemed to find it in line with her train of thought. He kissed along the marks, making her shudder.

"Gray-Sama I… your pancake…"

He smiled against her skin. "Gray is fine."

"G-Gray then."

He pulled back, shifting a set of fingers through his messy hair. She raised her bandaged wrist to her chest, pressing her fingertips where her heart was beating erratically. He laughed, dropping back into his seat.

"Sorry. Let's do something today."

She smiled to herself, content with the way things were. There really was a light at the end of the tunnel and she could see it in the distance, its heat pulled her in. She wanted it to engulf her completely, slowly, until there was no darkness left.

"Okay."

* * *

After eating breakfast together, the pair showered and prepared for the day. Juvia and Gray returned to her house only to find it empty. Despite being an alcoholic, Juvia's Father had a strong sense of responsibility when it came to work and other things. He'd probably gone off to do errands and wouldn't be back for quite a while. Sundays weren't rest days for him, not by a long shot. Pulling Gray through the hallway, Juvia was pulled to a halt when Gray suddenly stopped moving. She turned towards him, surprised to see him staring at the picture of her Mother still hanging on the wall.

"Man, you're the spitting image of her. She's beautiful."

Juvia blushed, raising her free hand to brush back strands of hair that had slipped free of her ponytail. She shrugged her shoulders, pulling her hand away from his.

"Juvia doesn't think so. Mamma's smile is dazzling, she's flawless. But Juvia could never be like that."

Stepping towards the picture, Juvia brushed her fingers along the frame, a soft smile lighting up her countenance. She could feel Gray's eyes on her.

"I don't agree."

"It doesn't matter," she responded, turning to face him, "Mamma, this is Gray, the man Juvia loves. I wish he could meet you, but this will have to do."

Gray bowed his head, offering the picture a smile.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am, I'll take good care of her from now on."

"This way," turning towards her bedroom, Juvia ushered Gray inside, instinctively closing the door behind her, "Please, sit down."

She watched him glance around the room, taking in every detail. Meanwhile she grabbed her school bag and some of her things from her desk, stuffing them inside. She then moved to her wardrobe, grabbing only necessities. When she turned back to face him, Gray was sitting on the ground, the scattered magazines placed before him. She gasped, diving onto the floor to snatch them away immediately.

"Don't look! Juvia is embarrassed!"

He laughed, reaching up to latch onto her ponytail. She turned away, humiliated by his discovery. He'd probably seen the models with the missing heads, too.

"Sometimes you scare the living crap out of me… but there's some twisted part of me that loves that, I think."

She laughed. "Let's go before Daddy gets home."

He nodded in agreement, they departed through the window, making their way back to his home where she changed in preparation for their day together.

* * *

"People are staring at Juvia, this is strange."

"You don't like being the centre of attention?"

She shook her head, immediately embarrassed at the thought. They sat at a table outside a small cafe, a single glass filled with ice cream sitting between them. She dug her spoon into her side of the colourful mountain, retrieving a mixture of strawberry and chocolate.

"Even in disguise you're popular," she realised, "It's a little scary."

He laughed, adjusting the glasses sitting on his nose. She had to admit, the glasses look worked really well for him. Unfortunately, other people seemed to think so as well.

"Isn't that guy super hot?"

"Yeah, that girl with him doesn't suit him at all."

"Maybe we should go over there."

"Look at that bruise on her face, she looks like trouble.."

Juvia lowered her eyes to the spoon in her hand. Self-conscious and beaten, she raised a hand to the bruising on her cheek, surprised when Gray's face closed in on hers. His hand slid over hers and his lips crashed against her own, igniting a fire in her stomach. The spoon in her hand fell with a clatter on the table and hushed whispers drifted through the outdoor settlement.

"You're perfect as you are."

Had he read her thoughts? Sinking deeper into her seat, Juvia pressed both hands over her face, a deep blush sweeping over her features. She sat like that for some time, Gray's laughter making her heart beat quicken. The other girls went back to minding their own business and not once did anybody approach Gray while he shared in this moment with her.

"Um, about your birthday," he started, disrupting the peace and leaning across the table to take her hand, "I have to work after school so we'll have to postpone our date. Though I guess this is kind of a first date, huh?"

She gave a nod and squeezed his fingers.

"Juvia doesn't want anything for her birthday, besides, I have enough just knowing I have you. Juvia is happy, really."

Though she said that, there was a flicker of sadness in her eyes. He'd make it up to her though, she knew that. He needed this job, his career, it helped him remain independent. Yes, she'd be fine. Besides, she had Gajeel.

They spent the rest of the day walking beneath the sunlight, basking in its warmth. They'd stop by a shop window on the occasion and Juvia would point out some of the things she liked. He'd talk to her a little about his modelling job the next day, all the while building up the apprehension she felt towards it. They returned home in the evening and ate dinner together and Gray talked more about his job.

Actually, all he seemed to do was talk about his job.

By the time night came Juvia was worn down to a shred of her former self. She climbed into bed beside him, thinking happy thoughts to erase the sadness creeping in. And she slept beside him once more. At least they had the school day to look forward to, they could hold hands on the way to school and sit together during lunch. They wouldn't be separated anymore. At least, that's what she'd hoped for. However, the next morning when she awoke...

Juvia was alone.

* * *

_Next chapter is Juvia's Birthday! I hope this chapter made up for a lot of the angst I've put on you guys haha. What do you guys think Gajeel should get Juvia for her Birthday? Haha. Reviews are always welcome, let me know what works for you and I'll strive to keep doing it. Thank you so much for reading and for all of the comments so far!_


	5. Birthday

_I'll post estimated dates for new chapters on my profile if anyone wishes to keep up. I've thought about using twitter again but I'm not sure, you can also take a look at my tumblr if you'd like to see what I'm doing. I post a lot of short stories (I take requests over there) that never make it to . Anyway, I hope this chapter fills you all with a little bit of hope and certainly a little piece of joy. And to anyone who is having a Birthday today, Happy Birthday! _

_My friend made a joke about how Juvia would definitely sing the Katy Perry Birthday song to Gray if it were his Birthday and it took me a whole day to recover from that image, it really did. Now that I've shared that, read on my lovelies! Sorry if it reads funny, it's so hot here my syntax has gotten all jumbled._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Birthday**

* * *

Standing over the bathroom sink, Juvia scrutinized the note she'd found on the mirror over and over until her eyes burned and her head spun. His handwriting was beautiful, the way he wrote her name made her shudder; but the contents of the letter gave little hope for the 'Happy' in 'Birthday'. It might have been selfish, but Juvia wanted to spend this day with Gray. That was her only wish. She'd even contemplated going to school so she could be at his side.

_Juvia, I know you said you weren't going to school but  
I don't think that's how it should go. Be with your friends.  
I have to work until late so I won't be attending classes.  
I left another note on the fridge._

_Gray._

After a few minutes of processing his note, Juvia made use of the shower and prepared for school as usual. Her entire body felt heavy, as though the ground might break beneath the soles of her feet should she make one wrong move. She had many burdens on her heart today, burdens she didn't quite know how to manage. She occupied both hands with the damp strands of her hair, pulling them over her shoulder and threading them into a braid. Coming to a halt before the fridge she searched the mess of notes held together by magnets.

"That's strange, Juvia doesn't see a- ah."

Twisting an elastic around the bottom of her braid she then reached out for the note with her name on it, unfolding it to reveal yet another message.

_Again, I'm really sorry.  
Take a look inside._

_Gray._

With her curiosity piqued, Juvia grasped the handle of the fridge, pulling it open to expose an abundance of food within. Each row was filled, save the very top. Reaching inside she pulled out a small plate, a tiny cupcake sitting in the centre. The icing was a deep blue, just like her hair. There was another note hanging off the edge of the plate.

_I took the other one with me.  
Let's eat lunch 'together'.  
Happy Birthday, Juvia._

_Gray._

* * *

Though classes ticked by slowly they served as a distraction from the ghosts of negativity haunting Juvia's mind. It wasn't until lunch arrived that she realised she hadn't eaten since the day before. The noises coming from her stomach were abnormally loud. She was quick to unpack the bag she'd prepared for lunch, eager to retrieve the cupcake left for her by Gray. She peeled away the wrapping with delicate, slender motions, oblivious to the figure approaching from behind. She recognised the arms that shot past her face as Gajeel's, scars decorated the inside of his biceps. They were an instant giveaway.

"Well if it ain't the Birthday Girl. Wasn't expectin' to see you today."

She leaned back in her seat, tipping her head back to look at him. He was smiling.

"Looks like my gut feeling was right, bringing your present to school was a good idea."

Readjusting her position, Juvia looked to where his hands were holding a thin, silver chain. Sitting in the centre of the chain was a fairly large, round screw; the centre had been filled with a sapphire gemstone.

"Gajeel… this is…"

"Don't get corny, I don't have much, but I have my own two hands. I know it's not much but-"

"It's perfect," she interrupted with a nod, "Juvia loves it very much."

He'd taken to tinkering a while back, a hobby at first; but his affinity towards metal was unbelievable. He'd make something incredible one day, she just knew it. He'd never made anything quite so precious, certainly nothing so girly, so Juvia was pleasantly surprised.

"God damn it, you're embarrassin' me with that sappy look on yer face. Here, let me put it on. But keep it hidden, ya hear? If this gets confiscated I'll hurt you."

She laughed, fixing her eyes on the gemstone as it fell against her chest. _No way would Gajeel hurt her._ With the chain fastened behind her neck, Gajeel then dropped into the seat beside her. She could feel his eyes on the side of her face. Glancing between the cupcake on the table and her friend, Juvia traced the outline of the stone with her fingertips, absorbing the cool texture. Gajeel had a way with actions that made his brash, clumsy way with words fade into the back of her mind. He was truly a kind person and Juvia loved him more than words could say. He was her best friend, her brother, and on a day that usually brought her so much pain - he never let her down.

"Juvia is a lucky girl," she whispered, offering him a warm smile, "Will Levy be joining us?"

He blushed. "Er, no, she's doing something in the library with Blondie today."

"Blondie?"

"Yeah, Lucy Heartfilia. The two of them are pretty close, uh, from what I can tell."

_Lucy_. The girl with the sweet smelling perfume. It was funny, really, how things could be connected like this. Peoples lives were woven together by that sneaky red thread, indestructible relationships meant to endure even the harshest of storms. And then there were those whose threads frayed, despite everything. It split in two, severing all ties between those people and unleashed an intense amount of pain.

Juvia wasn't strong enough to break the thread between herself and her Father, the thread connecting her to her Mother was destroyed the day she died. The pain still lived inside her.

"Oi, today is your day. Not hers."

The way he plucked her thoughts out of her head and exposed them was humiliating. She sank lower in her chair, fixing her gaze on the cupcake sitting before her. Without another word she raised it to her lips and took a large bite out of it. The icing melted against the roof of her mouth.

_Are we connected, Gray? Are you eating lunch right now, too?_

"Hey, Juvia, remember when we were kids…"

Turning towards Gajeel, Juvia focused all attention on his face. The way he reached back into his mind was visible in his eyes, they shone brightly when the memories finally surface.

"Er, I mean, when we first met," he continued, scratching at his cheek, "I said I'd always watch over you, ya know? So if there's somethin' on yer mind I don't mind listenin'."

Though incredibly flattered, Juvia couldn't contain the laughter that tumbled from her lips. She tried to conceal it with her hand, alarmed when the sound continued pouring out. And then they came, the tears. They spilled onto her cheeks and pains jolted through her stomach.

"Oi, what are you-"

"Juvia was just thinking," she paused to laugh, "About the time we first met. Gajeel swore to protect Juvia but it was Juvia who protected Gajeel that day. You were in a fight, remember? And Juvia stepped in to help. When Juvia beat up those boys Gajeel was so shocked he put up his fists and asked to fight Juvia, too."

His cheeks flushed and he turned away from her, propping his chin up in the palm of his hand. He stared off into the distance, but the truth was written all over his face.

"Yeah, yeah, Happy Birthday you crazy idiot."

She grinned. "Thank you, Gajeel."

* * *

As students filtered out of the school, swarms of bantering teenagers making plans to sing at karaoke and hang out despite the school week having just started, Juvia remained seated at her desk. With her eyes lowered to the surface where she'd scratched Silver's name into the wood, Juvia thought about what Gray might be doing now. Was he surrounded by pretty girls again? Was he thinking about her? The letters seemed to blur the longer she inspected them. Silver wasn't important to Juvia, not really. The man inside his heart was.

"Maybe Juvia should have visited Mamma after all."

Despite living in Magnolia Town for many years now, Juvia's Mother had been buried back in Oak Town where what little family Juvia had left still remained. She thought about the beautiful gravestone there. It wouldn't go unattended, would it? She couldn't be sure. Even if her Father visited, would he have the common sense to wash the stone? Would he present flowers to the woman he once loved?

"Maybe Juvia will go-"

"What are you still doing here alone? Didn't you hear the news?"

Her gaze snapped to where a tall red-head stood in the doorway. Breathtakingly beautiful, she strode into the room with a purpose, coming to a halt at the front of Juvia's desk.

"There's some creep harassing girls after school hours, it's not safe to walk home alone. Do you live close by?"

"I-it's a twenty minute walk or so," Juvia explained, she hadn't heard about any perverts until now, "Juvia was just about to head home."

"Juvia," despite the menacing atmosphere, a warm smile graced the girl's lips, "My name is Erza, I'm the head of the school council so-"

"Oh! Juvia knew she'd seen you before."

Erza leaned further towards Juvia, invading her personal space. She didn't move, simply choosing to accept that this was Erza's way of getting to know new people. She seemed to study Juvia for some time, taking in her appearance.

"Hmm, she's cute, I'll give him that."

"Um…"

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking out loud. Anyway, let me walk you home. If you live twenty minutes away I have a hunch we live in the same direction. Besides," she leaned close enough that their noses touched and Juvia's skin crawled, "I can smell sweets on you. You've been eating cupcakes. I _love_ cake. I'd eat _you_ if I could get away with it."

Despite what was said relief poured out of Juvia.. When Erza adopted an upright position again Juvia slipped out of her seat and moved to the red-head's side. Though she didn't know the student council president very well, Juvia felt an unshakable security when she stood beside her. Nothing could touch her there, of that she was certain. It was different to the atmosphere surrounding Gray, this woman was strong and longed for justice. She was mysterious, too. That was an attractive trait all in itself.

"Juvia doesn't wish to be a burden," she stated, grasping the handle of her bag almost habitually, "But if Erza wishes to walk Juvia home… she wouldn't mind."

With a simple nod the two were setting off through the school building, out into the school yard and down the adjacent street. Few clouds filled the sky this particular afternoon, giving promise to a beautiful, clear night. But then, the weather had a way of surprising people. Juvia wouldn't hold her breath.

"Days like this are nice, aren't they?"

Juvia looked to Erza, offering a small smile. She nodded before returning her attention to the path ahead of them. On the occasion the two of them would pass stray students lingering on the streets, Erza would bolt over with a fierce expression and, like some sort of super repellent, the students would race off in the opposite direction. She truly was a frightening woman. To think Juvia hadn't seen her around school before was baffling, but then, Juvia spent most of her time living within her mind.

"You're interesting, Erza," she laughed, thinking back to the students fleeing in terror, "Somehow, Juvia doesn't find you quite so scary."

"I'm not," she insisted, waving a hand dismissively, "My position in the school isn't the only thing that terrifies them, I'm also captain of the kendo club and watch over a lot of the other athletic clubs. Most people see me as an extension of the male species, I think. Not that it bothers me, I enjoy beating their asses. That aside I like girly things too… you know, cakes, boys..."

The mention of boys made Juvia's heart leap into her throat. Erza seemed to notice the shift in her demeanour. When they turned the corner onto the next street, Erza pressed a hand to Juvia's shoulder, a sly smile exposing a tiny dimple beneath her left cheek.

"Who is he?" She inquired, squeezing Juvia's shoulder, "When I mentioned boys you perked up and your cheeks turned red."

"J-Juvia is… uh…"

"Don't tell me you were waiting for your boyfriend back there? Did I do something bad? Though you are _cute_, maybe I should steal you away."

Juvia laughed, a nervous sound that cracked towards the end.

"Juvia's boyfriend didn't attend school today."

"Your boyfriend is Gray, right? Gray Fullbuster? Did he tell you he has a modelling job today? That idiot, I bet you were worried sick. I'll beat him for you don't worry."

"E-eh?!"

Juvia came to a halt at Erza's declaration. Spinning on her heel she then grasped Erza's hands and shook them about aimlessly. Erza didn't seem to mind, an amused smile lighting up her otherwise dark eyes.

"W-what do you know about Gray's… about Silver… I-I…"

She was at a loss for words. Anything remotely coherent that formed in the depths of her mind was erased by the stammering of her heart. She felt sick, excited, but sick.

"The truth is I wanted to get to know the girl who'd snagged Gray from the market. He never outright said you were dating but I had a hunch, I've seen the way he glances at you in school, like a puppy waiting for his owner to come and pet him. He's a strange boy, always keeping to himself. I've known him since we were kids, our parents were close before… things changed. I wanted to ask you to take care of him in my place, Juvia. He's always punishing himself. I've always watched over that idiot, he might be cold and sometimes a little calculating but his heart is usually in the right place. There are a few of us who know about his modelling career. If the school were to find out he'd be in big trouble, I wanted to make sure you weren't likely to expose him. But somehow… you seem shocked to hear that _I_ know."

Gray had told others? Though relieved to have someone to talk with about Gray, Juvia was also severely disappointed. What used to be a secret between the two of them had expanded across other people. It was no longer a 'strictly between us' thing.

"Juvia… Juvia will take care of Gray. He's done a lot for Juvia and, even though our relationship is new, Juvia wants to make him happy."

Erza gave Juvia her warmest smile, a smile that didn't belong on such a fierce set of features. And yet, somehow, Juvia never wanted to see the expression disappear from Erza's face.

"I'm counting on you."

The remainder of the walk was filled with banter about Gray's childhood. Juvia learned of his many antics, of the friends he'd yet to introduce to her and even more about his modelling career. The topic that never approached, however, was his parents. Juvia didn't know what had happened to them, not specifically. But she wanted to. She wanted to nurture that pain, to target his specific worries and conquer them.

But breaking through the ice around Gray's heart would be difficult.

"Wait, wait, you _live _with him? Do you do _those things_?!"

Somehow, the way Erza looked now was nothing short of perverted. Actually, she looked to enjoy the thought of Juvia and Gray doing, as she'd put it, _those things_. Juvia was quick to wave both hands in a dismissive manner. Her eyes flit between Erza and Gray's house, her heart was pounding and her head was spinning. This had happened so fast.

"Juvia lives next door," she explained, unconsciously raising a hand to the bruising on her cheek, "But, uh-"

"What's that on the doorstep?"

Grateful for the interruption, Juvia looked to where Erza had spotted a small package on the doorstep. They ascended the yard immediately, Erza's curiosity bringing her to the tips of her toes. Crouching to retrieve the package, Juvia flipped the note attached to it. Her blood ran cold.

_My little girl is growing up too fast  
for this old man to cope._

Her fingers began to shake against the package. The splendor of the warm day faded behind her eyes. Nausea returned. He'd remembered her Birthday? Swallowing the lump in her throat, Juvia looked to where Erza was peering curiously over her shoulder.

"You're not going to open it?"

Juvia shook her head. "No. Not right now."

"Here, let me open the door for you."

Juvia didn't question Erza's motives, handing the key over with little conscious thought towards the decision. Her hands were still trembling against the clumsily wrapped gift. When Erza pushed the door open Juvia stepped inside with a heavy heart, nursing the package close despite the distance it brought between sadness and peace of mind. She didn't realise Erza had followed her inside until confetti dropped from the ceiling, an assortment of colours tangling within strands of hair protruding from her braid. Shock possessed her and Erza, with the gentlest touch, pushed Juvia further into the room.

"SURPRISE!"

Tears welled up in Juvia's eyes when she discovered a smiling Gray sitting before a table filled with sweets, along with their friends. The blonde she could only assume was Lucy was sitting to his left, beside her the small bookworm Gajeel taken a linking to. Sitting opposite was Gajeel himself, an embarrassed, crooked smile on his face. Ultear and Meredy were sitting on the ground to the right of the table, a small package set out before them. Sitting behind them were two boys she'd seen hanging around Gray before, the first she knew as Natsu Dragneel, the infamous athlete who got so travel sick during one of the competitions he had to forfeit and, beside him, Loke. Or, as known by most girls, the heartbreaker.

The tears escaped onto her face.

"You were right, Gray," Erza laughed, "She's fun to play with."

Erza stepped past Juvia to where the others were sitting and took a seat on the other side of Gray. The room finally came into focus when the shock all but disappeared. There were banners hanging off the walls and balloons had been fastened to small weights on the table. In the centre was a fairly large cake with the words "Happy Birthday" scrawled onto it. Dropping to her knees Juvia caved into the tears, to the overwhelming happiness that washed over her like the ocean. And Gray was soon at her side, kneeling to embrace the woman he loved.

"Happy Birthday, Juvia."

* * *

After gathering her composure well enough to play a variety of games Juvia was given the opportunity to open gifts that were presented on the table. Erza announced more than once that she was responsible for the cake and Gajeel muttered that he'd already given Juvia her gift, which left only Meredy's gift to unravel. Peeling the wrapping away with great care, Juvia felt apprehension reach her fingertips. It felt as though an electric current existed beneath her skin. Inside, protected by layers of tissue paper, was a small keychain. Half a heart, to be exact. It was beautiful, pink stones lining the perimeter.

"Yours truly has the other half," she grinned, twirling the matching keychain around her index finger, "We'll always be connected, Juvia. Even when I can't be here to hang out."

In her attempt not to cry once more, Juvia simply threw her arms around Meredy, nearly squeezing the life out of the smaller girl.

"Hey, is it time for cake yet?"

Erza's words might have ruined the moment, but they summoned laughter from everyone in the room. Gray had so many people who cared about him enough to attend the surprise party of a girl they hardly knew. To be surrounded by these kinds of people, it was certainly different. Not only that but to have Gajeel here, smiling. It was... perfect. Yes, this was perfect.

By the end of the party Juvia had learned many things about her guests, numerous games of truth or dare being partly to blame. Ultear's beauty was matched only by skills, she had the voice of an angel and thwarted anyone who dare beat her high score at karaoke. She'd also act out any dare given to her, even if meant tormenting the terrifying Gajeel Redfox. Lucy wanted to be a writer, but was too embarrassed to share her work with others. Levy, on the other hand, had been lucky enough to read said project, though only a few stray pages. Erza had a secret shameful love of erotic novels, novels that Levy often handed to her on the down low. Gajeel and Levy were an item, something Gajeel neglected to tell Juvia out of embarrassment. Natsu Dragneel couldn't go two seconds without starting an argument with Gray. Meanwhile, Loke spent the majority of the evening with his arm draped over Lucy who appeared to love him very much, but not in _that _way.

One night had revealed so much to Juvia, opened so many doors. She'd also learned that having a group of people sing Happy Birthday, minus Erza who drooled constantly over the cake, was an extremely heartwarming and humiliating experience. And she owed it all to Gray. After waving goodbye to her guests, Juvia turned towards the clock hanging on the wall. Almost seven. She couldn't visit her Mother today.

"Mamma… you'll have to forgive Juvia for-"

"Hey, what's this? You missed a present."

Juvia stiffened when Gray waved her Father's gift towards her. He flipped the note and read it, a look of realisation pulling his brows together. He frowned before looking between the Birthday Girl and the unopened gift and extending it towards her.

"If you don't open it then I won't give you my gift."

Juvia's eyes widened and she took the package without hesitation. She glanced between her Father's gift and the man she loved. She had no choice.

"But you've done so much for Juvia… I don't need a gift. This was enough."

He shook his head and folded both arms over his chest.

"C'mon, I'll be disappointed if you don't."

She sighed, moving towards the dining room table where the sparse remains of snacks took up the entirety of the surface. He sat beside her, watching as she struggled with the sloppy wrapping. She tore it away half-heartedly, unsure of what might be waiting inside. Her Father didn't know much about her, certainly not enough to pick a heartfelt gift.

Or so she'd thought.

"Is that… a cell phone?"

So it wasn't a hallucination. Wrapped in a sheet of paper was a small flip phone. The case was a deep shade of blue. She took it within one hand, balancing it against her palm. It felt surprisingly light.

"He…"

"This is great, isn't it? Now we can talk whenever I have to work."

Juvia nodded, though uncertainty clouded her eyes. Why would he offer her a gift like this? Did he plan on harassing her with phone calls and text messages? With that thought the phone vibrated against her palm, causing Juvia to flip it open immediately. There was one unread message.

_Be safe on your trip._

"Be safe on my trip? Where is Juvia-"

It was then that Gray pushed two thin sheets of paper across the table. She looked over them once before glancing up at him. They were train tickets.

"I'll never forgive him for what he did to you, but the old man's not so bad. Turns out he isn't against you and I taking a trip across Fiore. I have a shoot in a town three hours away from here, I'd be gone a week and I want you to go with me. You can have all of my free time and, uh, we'll visit Oak Town on the way if you want. Oh, there's also-"

Throwing her arms around him, Juvia buried her face against his neck. She could feel his heart beating beneath her lips. He took a moment before wrapping his arms around her frame.

"Juvia will go anywhere with Gray."

"You don't have to worry about school, my manager is against me missing out on too much of my education so he planned the shoot during the first break approaching in a couple of weeks."

"I love you," she whispered, "Juvia will always, always love Gray."

His hands moved along her neck before shifting through her hair. His other hand glided along her back. She could feel heat radiating from his palm through her shirt.

"Come on, I'll show you how to use the phone, okay?"

Though she nodded against him Juvia didn't so much as move an inch. He laughed, attempting to pry her away from him in vain. He didn't appear to be trying all that hard. When she tried to pull away after a moment longer in his arms, Gray captured her face within his palms, forcing his lips to hers in a kiss that sent a euphoric wave of pleasure through her. This kind of happiness was surreal. This kind of warmth was undeniably comforting. But the sad thing about heat is that, while beautiful in appearance, it had the ability to burn those attracted to it. Beyond the window clouds gathered in the darkening sky and the faintest drizzle of rain began to hit the window. The sound was lost to the heavy breaths passing between them.

This was only the calm before an unwelcomed storm.

* * *

_I have big plans for this story, at least, if my brain decides to function well enough to expand on them. It's so hot here I can hardly focus, I didn't do much proof reading if I'm honest so ignore any typos and mistakes. Haha. This was a long one, huh? Reviews are always welcome, I love to know what's working for you guys. Thank you for reading!_


	6. Innocent

_This is the first chapter written in Gray's perspective. I'm used to writing Juvia so I wanted to switch it up a little so you guys can start to get an insight into Gray's mentality and emotional state of mind. I'm currently redrafting my assignments for school in order to submit them for formal assessment (that's how I get credits in order to take the next level of my degree) so updates will be once or twice a week until the end of August. Thank you for your patience and your wonderful reviews! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Innocent**

* * *

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into.  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?  
And everybody believed in you._

* * *

The carriage rocked back and forth as fields untainted by industrialisation rushed by in a stream of greens and blues. Gray couldn't recall the last time he'd been on a train this quiet. A mess of blue hair decorated his left shoulder, the weight of Juvia's body reliant solely on him. Should he move even an inch she'd most likely fall off the seat. Both hands were pressed against her lap, the cell phone she'd received for her birthday nursed within her fingers. He didn't dare pry it away from her. She'd been attached to it like a moth to a flame, even going so far as to take it with her into the bathroom. He didn't mind so much, though. He was just happy to see her smile.

A soft tinkling sound emanated from the device, like wind chimes rattling together against a harsh breeze. Though pleasant at first, the longer it proceeded to play the more annoying it became. He looked down to where the front screen lit up, Erza's name flickering away after a few seconds passed. He glanced around the empty carriage, then down to the sleeping woman at his side. The sound persisted on.

"Damn it, Erza."

He gently pulled Juvia's phone from her grasp and flipped it open, praying to whatever being he could that she wouldn't wake up and get the wrong idea. Pressing the device to his ear he was greeted by Erza's hearty hello. A sound that shook his entire body into a frenzy.

"Jeez woman, you're so loud."

'_Gray? What did you do to Juvia?!'_

"Nothing!"

_I've called four times already, if she didn't pick up this time I just assumed you were doing 'it'._

His cheeks became hot. "You're not womanly at all, Pervert. She's asleep, that's all. Go back to reading your weird novels."

'_Oh! Are you still on the train? My apologies! Take care of her, Gray. If anything happens to her I'll kick your ass and hang you from the school flag pole. You'd make a nice flag, don't you think?'_

"Right," he sighed, glancing down at Juvia once more, "Our stop is next, I have to go. I'll have her call you when we get to the hotel, okay?"

'_You have one hour. If she doesn't call by them I'll hunt you down.'_

The phone call cut off on her end, leaving Gray to his thoughts once more. Erza had taken to Juvia like a fish to water. It was almost surreal how the terrifying red-head could be so nurturing. She looked out for Juvia in ways Gray couldn't, sitting with her at lunch when he couldn't, even walking Juvia into the bathroom. They were two peas in a pod, so to speak. The day following Juvia's birthday Erza had been there every second of her free time. She hadn't left her side in days. Actually, it made 'couple time' difficult for both of them. Not to mention she'd now taken it upon herself to call at every hour of the day and even showed up unannounced from time to time. He couldn't deny that he was happy, though. Juvia needed friends in her life. She still hadn't contacted her Father yet. Not that Gray could blame her.

Rather than placing the phone back onto her lap, Gray dropped it into the chest pocket of her cardigan, knowing it would be safer there. The rural landscape slowly transitioned into city buildings, into crowds of people and the occasional road filled with cars. He'd have to wake her soon. But he didn't really want to. Shifting a set of fingers through her hair he took in her peaceful expression, admiring the way her cheeks glowed. She was smiling in her sleep.

"Hey," he pressed a fingertip against her forehead, "Juvia, wake up."

She didn't stir.

"Juvia, you're drooling all over-"

"Juvia isn't drooling," she mumbled, pressing her knuckles against his side, "Are we there yet?"

He nodded, not that she could see him. "Crocus is the next stop… was it really okay to skip visiting your Mother's grave?"

"Juvia would like to visit it on her way home instead."

No matter how much he insisted, she'd object. She must have had her reasons, though. He wouldn't question her any longer. Nor would he have the time. The train pulled to a steady halt, screeching sounds filling the empty carriage. She rose to her full height, wiping at her lips despite her insistence that she hadn't drooled. When the doors slid open, Juvia stood from their seat and he followed quickly behind her. She almost seemed eager to set foot off the train.

When they stepped onto the platform Juvia came to a halt and turned towards him. She didn't know the area, evidently, but that didn't seem to bother her. There was something else, something distant in her eyes. Her smile faltered.

"Juvia… wants to hold hands."

She held her hand out to him, the way she'd done during their first walk to school together as a couple. He took it, of course, they fit together like two unique pieces of the same puzzle. Out of all those pieces they were the ones destined to fit. At least, that's how he liked to consider it. Her jagged ends meshed perfectly with his and made him whole. But perhaps that was too much to ask for in this cruel world. He'd keep a positive mind, despite the trepidation taking hold. How would she fare in Crocus by herself while he was gone? Should he have invited someone else along with them? Was it selfish to want her all to himself?

She pulled him towards the station's exit, the vast city stretching on for miles. The capital of Fiore was home to many industries, many celebrities and an extensive amount of buildings. Each one stood tall like giants, their spines reaching towards the sky. There were multitude of cars parked outside, one of which was sure to be for them. His eyes skimmed over the many different vehicles before resting on the limousine in the distance.

_Did everything about this industry have to be so damn flashy?_

"You don't need to ask," he insisted, stepping through the parking lot, "My hand is yours to hold whenever you feel like it."

She stared down at the floor, her free hand rising to the phone tucked away in her pocket. She grasped a-hold of it through the material before speaking once more.

"I know. If it were possible Juvia would hold your hand all the time."

He smiled. "Yeah."

He didn't believe her, though. The eccentric woman who'd obsessed over him for years had all but died inside the Juvia that now held his hand. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

The drive to the hotel wasn't long, in fact, it made the limo seem useless. But the industry liked to keep up appearances. He'd been briefed on the dates and times of his shoots while Juvia slept a little more. That girl could sleep her life away when she felt like it. He didn't wake her when they pulled up at the hotel's entrance. Stepping out onto the walkway he then turned, lifting her into his arms the way a groom would hold his bride. Her head fell against his chest, wisps of blue hair falling over her eyes. He gazed down at her a moment before turning to enter the hotel.

_At least we didn't have to pack anything. That'd be a nuisance._

The lobby was beautifully appointed, photographs of Crocus' famous tourist spots decorating every wall. The women at the front desk wore bright smiles on their faces. He couldn't see past their jovial expressions, not even a little. They could be harbouring contempt for anyone who entered the lobby and he'd have no idea. It had more of a welcoming atmosphere than the last one he'd visited. But he had a feeling that had more to do with the woman in his arms than anything else the hotel had to offer.

"Gray Fullbuster," he whispered across the desk, making the shorter, blonde woman blush. She gave him a quick nod before searching their database for his booking. A few moments passed before she handed him a key for their room.

"Y-your room is three floors up, on the right," She kept her voice low, "Have a nice day."

"Thank you, I didn't want to wake her," he nodded, taking the key between two fingers before moving towards the staircase. He could feel the bridge of his glasses sliding down his nose.

When they arrived at their allocated room Gray struggled to unlock the door, cautious with every movement for fear of waking her. She'd slept a lot over the past few days but she shrugged off his concerns whenever he tried to mention it. Closing the door behind him with the heel of his foot, Gray attempted to remove his sneakers, hobbling about as though he'd been set on fire.

"Mmm… Gray?"

Glancing down at Juvia, Gray offered her a small smile, an apologetic light touching his eyes. He'd woken her up after all. She looked so innocent resting against him, like a newborn kitten. She pulled at his shirt, latching onto the material with a needy expression.

"We're at the hotel, Juvia. You fell asleep again."

She blinked back her obvious confusion and took a quick look around the room. Her smile grew wider with each new thing that caught her eye. She definitely possessed the innocence of a child. From what he could tell Juvia appeared pleased with the room, more-so than he'd expected. Setting her back to her feet, Gray watched as she rushed towards the queen sized bed and jumped on it with a force that made the floorboards creak. She sprawled out on her front, the hem of her skirt lifting to rest at the top of her thighs. He blushed immediately, clearing his throat and turning away from her.

"Ah, Juvia is vibrating!"

He choked mid-inhale, turning towards her with scarlet features. It was then she rolled onto her back and pulled her phone from the pocket on her chest, flipping it open. Laughter bubbled from her lips, the sound angelic. He relaxed his muscles and moved towards the large wardrobe, letting her contact anyone who needed to know of her safe arrival.

Pulling the doors open, he stared at the content inside. Sure enough they'd lined every inch of the wardrobe with clothing. Not just for him, but for her. They'd be promoting the clothing line even on their free days. He wanted to see her dressed up. Even so, there was a nagging at the back of his mind. The voice of his manager, stern, serious, concerned.

_Invite her along if you will but don't make it apparent that you're a couple. Certainly not during shoots. While you're 'Silver' you have to be on guard, think of what it would do to her. She couldn't live a normal life, she'd be followed by paparazzi, bothered night and day. Can you handle that? Do you want that for her, Gray?_

Keeping her a secret, separate from his modelling career, what kind of turn would that take? The girls wouldn't stop pining for him, the guys wouldn't stop hating him, and his model companions wouldn't think twice about what they were shooting. He didn't want to make Juvia worry, but there were things involved in his line of work that would inevitably get out and upset her. One way or another. He closed the wardrobe and turned to face her. She beamed at him, her cheeks turning red.

Why did his heart ache so much?

"Erza says hi," Juvia called from the bed, kicking her legs about in the air, "She uses a lot of emoticons, Juvia should use some as well."

She had such an innocent mindset, worrying about trivial matters like emoticons and who to text first. But maybe that was her wall, the wall she'd put up to avoid getting hurt by others. She'd been through a lot, she deserved this kind of peace. The truth of the matter was that Juvia didn't know Gray very well at all, the more he tapped into her beautiful personality the guiltier he felt. He couldn't make up for the wrongs he'd committed in the past. He couldn't change the things he'd done. But keeping them from her… was that the right thing to do?

"Hey… Juvia… I have an interview tonight. It'll go live on tv-"

"Juvia wants to watch! Can I?"

"Ah, yeah. You can't come with me to the set, though. But I'll leave the tv on here for you. There's a bath here too and…"

"What's wrong, Gray? You look ill."

He shook his head. "It's not that, I'm just not comfortable leaving you here alone."

She swung her legs off the bed and approached him. When she stood mere inches away she grabbed his hands within her own, swinging them around aimlessly. The smile on her face brightened his mood.

"Juvia will be fine. Besides, Juvia can text and call if she gets too lonely. I'll lock the door, too."

He laughed at that. "Right. You're right."

Without much conscious thought he threw his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She buried her face against his chest, both hands coming to rest at his back. He could feel her slowly slipping away from him somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Gray…"

"Shh," he whispered against her hair, taking in her scent while strengthening the hold he had on her just enough to frighten off his negative thoughts, "Just give me a minute."

* * *

The palms of his hands had been sweating since he'd left the hotel. Now that he sat at the interviewing table his apprehension only worsened. Everything that was said to him just went in one ear and out the other. He couldn't even remember the names of the people he'd spoken to while getting changed. Nor could he remember how he'd even sat at the table in the first place. His fingertips trembled against the surface of the desk. The collar of his shirt was near-suffocating, the hook of his tie digging into his skin. Everything felt so constricting all of a sudden. He'd never gotten like this before. Did it have something to do with Juvia watching him?The interview had been ongoing for ten minutes or so now, his manager, seated to his right, had answered most of the questions. But his turn would arrive soon enough. The man across from them had an eccentric demeanour about him, he swayed about in his seat, yelling 'cool' whenever he could.

It made Gray want to punch him.

"Well then, Silver, we've heard from a super secret source that there's someone special in your life."

Gray's eyes widened and his mind reached back to Juvia sitting alone in the hotel. She'd be watching this. She'd take everything he said to heart, wouldn't she? He glanced between his manager and their interviewer, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. Somehow he didn't seem fazed by what had been said. Actually, he looked pleased with himself.

"I-I mean… that's..."

"You don't have to answer," he leaned forward, his gaze ticking towards the entrance of the room, "Because she's here in the studio with us right now."

"She's what?!"

Gray spun in his seat when the door clicked open. He recognise the woman that walked in, long blonde curls framed her face. Overdressed as usual, she slipped into the available seat beside him, that false smile igniting her cheeks with warmth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we'd like to introduce you to Silver's mystery sweetheart and fellow model, Jenny Realight. I'm sure you've all seen Jenny's bikini-clad photospread in our newest release."

"I'm happy to be here," she waved at the camera, "I hope you'll forgive us for keeping our relationship a secret until now."

She leaned closer to Gray, giving the largest smile she could muster before closing the distance with a kiss. His entire body went rigid, the sweat on his palms making his hand slip across the table. The audience applauded, only adding to the migraine caused by all of the hassle. He pulled back when the opportunity arose, pushing her back into her seat.

"Look at that, are they the perfect couple or what?"

Oh how desperately he wanted to scream no.

"So what is your current relationship like?"

Before Gray could even attempt an answer Jenny thrust her hand forward, an impressive diamond casting a spectral of multicoloured dots across the table. Gray sunk back in his seat, the air growing thin.

"Actually," she grinned, "We're engaged."

* * *

_Ooh, the plot thickens haha. There are a few things I have in mind for this storyline. I've always found the mentality of fans who get into celebrity relationships baffling, I want to address how damaging it can be to both the celebrities and the people who get involved. So that's a thing right now. There are also some issues going on with Juvia that will get revealed in due time. How will their relationship hold up now ~ ? _

_Look forward to the next chapter, I'll do my best to have it posted quickly! Thank you for reading, reviews are always welcome._


	7. Heat

_This chapter is, once again, in Gray's point of view and follows directly from the previous chapter. Jenny Realight is actually one of my favourite characters so I was thrilled to find a reason to write her in this fic. Haha. There are those who have asked me why I chose Jenny Realight, well, there was a vote on my tumblr blog and she came out on top. Not only that but she's a model in the manga so it seemed to make sense haha. I also wanted to clarify that this will be a long fic, I'm hoping to reach at least 20 chapters. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Heat**

* * *

"Where the hell did that come from?! _Engaged_? You're the last person I'd want to be engaged to!"

Gray's voice echoed through the alleyway just outside the studio. Two fists trembled at his sides. He couldn't think straight, the walls seemed to close in on him, the air growing thin. Shrouded in shadow, he glared into the soul of his supposed Fiancée. She remained vigilant, a set of fingers shifting into her long blonde hair while she studied the alleyway for signs of potential witnesses. This was a discussion that needn't reach the ears of citizens. Certainly not her precious fans. Twisting a strand around her index finger, she looked beyond him towards the end of the alleyway before arching forward to invade his personal space.

"This has nothing to do with our little fling, if that's what you mean," she said, pressing her free hand to her hip, "You and I have undeniable chemistry, _Gray_, people eat this kind of crap up. It's just a publicity stunt. With this your popularity will increase, as will mine. Isn't that what you want?"

He shook his head. "You really think the truth won't come out?"

"I know it won't," she paused to lean back and scan the alleyway once more, "Not if you care about that girlfriend of yours. Isn't it better this way? Nobody will follow your precious Juvia around, you'll be free to date as you see fit, provided your connection to Silver doesn't escape into the public."

"How did you-"

"I have my ways," she interrupted with the wave of one hand, "Just play along for a little while. _You owe me, _after all. Using me as you did to get through to Mirajane's agent was foul play, Mister Fullbuster. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be standing here today, show some gratitude. You know I can't resist a pretty face like yours. Though I must say, dating your _number one_ fan is setting the bar a little low, isn't it? After all, it's easy to snag a woman who is uncontrollably obsessed with you."

"You're wrong, Juvia might be a little eccentric but she's-"

"She's just like every other fan. Doting over her beloved Silver, pretending to know the real you. It's every girl's dream to be with an idol, Gray. You're a celebrity, it's impossible to maintain a healthy relationship with someone separate from our world. You understand, don't you? You belong to _everyone_, girls everywhere have your picture on their bedroom walls, they watch for you everyday, praying that the amazing Silver will catch their eye and fall head over heels in love with them. It's pathetic really, as if one glance can change everything. Your relationship will only hurt Juvia, no girl can suppress the inadequacy and jealousy of dating a popular celebrity. A model, no less. In her mind, she'll never be good enough. And it'll crush her. I'm doing you a favour, you can play pretend with your normal girlfriend and do normal things. For now. The press won't feel the need to pry into your love life now that it's out in the open."

Any desire to protest was cut short by the door adjacent swinging open. A group of employees filtered out of the building, carrying equipment over their shoulders. He stepped back to give them room, watching as they slipped out of the alleyway. Deflated, he turned once more, expecting to find Jenny in the same position.

"Hey, Jenny, this isn't- huh?"

She was gone. There was a storm brewing overhead, he could feel it in his bones. Jenny Realight didn't do _anything_ selflessly. He'd learned that the hard way. She had cards up her sleeve. He couldn't fathom what she might be planning, he could only hope it didn't involve him any more than it had to.

_This is to protect Juvia? Yeah right._

* * *

When he arrived at his hotel room, Gray was surprised to find the door unlocked. Darkness greeted him when he stepped inside. Turning to close the door, Gray flipped the lock and stared idly at the carvings along the doorframe. What should he say to her? She'd been sleeping a lot lately, maybe she'd slept through it?

Gray stiffened when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Her fingertips grabbed at the hem of his shirt, the tips of her nails pressing against his lower abdomen. He arched his form to accommodate their awkward position. Her face felt warm against his back. Peering through the darkness to where her hands were, Gray noticed for the first time that she was trembling. Her fingers slipped beneath his shirt, summoning heat to his cheeks. He reached down to stop her immediately, his fingers grasping hers through the material of his shirt. Incoherent grumbles filled the arch of his back, her voice travelled along his spine, making him shudder.

"Juvia?"

"Juvia won't share Gray with anyone. Even if it's Silver… Juvia doesn't want..."

His hold on her fingers tightened and she raised her head. He seized this opportunity to adjust their position, spinning around to face her. Thrusting his elbow into the switch behind him, Gray's eyes met with hers as light flooded the room. It rushed forth like the ocean, devouring everything in its path. Her cheeks had been kissed by the warmth of tears and her eyes blazed a fiery red. He tried to swallow past the lump that formed in his throat, an effort that went on in vain.

'_You belong to everyone...'_

Shaking Jenny's voice from his mind, Gray stepped forward to embrace her, pulling her hard against his chest. She gazed up at him in awe, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Their connection had been there since day one, Juvia's eccentric fangirling was part of the package. Though, now that he thought about it, she hadn't done much fangirling since their relationship had become official. He'd accept her either way. He looked beyond it, deep into the soul of the woman now pressed against him.

"I didn't know," he said, pressing his hand to the back of her head, "I didn't know what they were planning to do. It's just a publicity stunt, that's all."

Why the surprise attack? Gray couldn't be sure. That seemed to be Jenny's way.

"She kissed you."

'_Your relationship will only hurt Juvia…'_

Why were Jenny's words at the forefront of his mind? That woman had done nothing but haunt him since day one. A constant reminder of his wrong doings. They'd used one and other back then, but Gray had something to protect now. Someone to take care of.

"Juvia I…"

"I hate it," she snapped, throwing her arms around his neck and, with a great deal of force, bringing him down to her level, "I hate it so much, why did-"

He couldn't explain the urge that washed over him. His lips met hers before she could finish her sentence, her taste surging through him. Jenny's kiss fizzled into nothing, the memory corroding in the back of his mind. She knotted her fingers within his hair, spurring something unusual within Gray. His heart grew heavy, his body becoming hot. In one swift movement he lifted her from the ground, forcing her back against the door. She threw her legs around his waist, their lips never breaking from their passionate dance. Everything about her filled him to his very core. The strong scent of spring clutching at her hair, the sweet taste that filled his mouth, the soft texture of her thighs beneath the palms of his hands, the sound of her breathing against him; everything possessed him.

'_She's just like every other fan. Doting over her beloved Silver, pretending to know the real you.'_

"Gray…"

_No. Juvia only ever calls __**my**_ _name._

His fingers grabbed at her thigh, a sudden need pulsing through him. Breaking their kiss, Gray took a moment to catch his breath. Her features glowed beneath him. He could feel her chest heaving against his own, the atmosphere growing heavier with every breath. He could feel consciousness slipping away, his resolve disintegrated. He wanted to taint the innocent woman in front of him.

"Sorry Juvia… I can't hold back anymore."

He threw one of his palms against the wall beside her head, hitting the switch as he did so. When darkness consumed the room he shifted his assault to her neck, her pulse beating beneath his lips. Her body arched beneath him, an ocean of warmth dragging him under. He suffocated in its depths.

And then drowned with it.

* * *

Early morning sunlight crept into the room in spite of the curtains pulled over the windows. It crawled along the hotel room floor, exposing articles of clothing scattered about the bed. Rolling onto his side, Gray was alarmed to find a naked Juvia sprawled out beside him. A mess of tangled locks cascaded down her cheeks, wisps of blue hair falling over her eyes. Due to her awkward position, Gray could see the bruising on her neck clearly, memories of the night before rushing back with the force of a thousand bullets. He choked.

_What… did I do?_

She stirred beside him, though not enough to fully awaken. When she rolled towards him the entirety of her chest was exposed, as were the other marks he'd etched into her skin. He felt blood rush to an assortment of different places, prominently his cheeks. Pressing a palm to his lips he stared down at her a little while longer, trying to process exactly how they'd reached this point. And so quickly at that. Curiosity took hold of the blushing boy, a hand shifting beneath the blankets in order to peel them away from her form. Sure enough there were marks along her thighs.

"What are you doing?"

He flinched, dropping the blanket over her once more before clambering out of the bed. In his state of panic Gray tumbled onto the ground face-first.

"I-it's not what it looks like! I was just-"

She laughed. It was a sound that rarely graced his presence, truly angelic. It fluttered through the room, a jovial sound that washed away of all his doubt. Twisting his form to sit upright, he drew his knees up against his chest and peered up as Juvia leaned over the bed to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Juvia. I hurt you."

She shook her head. "It only hurt a little. Juvia was able to give Gray something precious. I'm happy."

She reached down for his hand and he met her halfway, pressing his palm to hers. She then laced her fingers with his, their pulses uniting. He could see desire in her eyes, the desire to squeal like the fangirl she could be. But there was something else, something hazy and distant. Actually, now that he got a good look at her, she looked paler than usual.

"Do you have a shoot today?"

He tried to recall the date. "Yeah, the people I interviewed with yesterday want an engagement shoot," he lowered his gaze, unsure how to face her about the topic, "If I could get out of it… I would."

"Do your best."

His eyes ticked upwards to where Juvia was smiling down on him.

"Did you… uh… want to come with me? There are a lot of stores here in Crocus, as long as you take your phone it should be fine to hang around. We can eat lunch together when I have my first break. Ah, but you should be careful. There will be a lot of paparazzi lurking around, we'll have to be sneaky..."

Her smile brightened. "Then Juvia will shower first!"

She dove off the bed in the next instant, bolting for the en suite with her arms high in the air. He couldn't have beaten her to the room even if he'd wanted to. His eyes were settled completely on her… womanly assets.

"When did I become… so perverted?"

Rising to his full height, Gray snatched his pants from the ground and quickly stepped into them. Juvia seemed to have an affinity for hot showers, she'd spend forever beneath the warm water if she could. He definitely had some time to kill. The sound of running water swept into the room, followed shortly by a loud crash.

"Juvia? Is everything okay?"

No answer. Diving into the bathroom, he caught the doorframe with his hand, swinging into the room like a man possessed. What he found made his entire body convulse. Lying there on the bathroom tiles was the woman he loved, unconscious.

"Juvia!"

* * *

_Things will switch back to Juvias point of view next chapter. The main storyline will unfold in just a few chapters. Since I had the intention of making this fanfiction lengthy from the start there are going to be more than a few hurdles along the way, some more detrimental than others. The main purpose of this story is to inspire hope in others, no matter what there is a light waiting. Juvia and Gray are going to face many hardships as they travel through the dark tunnel in search of the light. I just hope the tribulations waiting for them are entertaining enough for you guys! Haha. _


	8. Burden

_Sorry for the wait! I've been caught up in tons of homework. I'm also working on a tumblr-only fanfiction with a friend of mine, it's a Tangled AU featuring NaLu and pre-Fairy Tail Gajeel and Juvia. There are three chapters out currently, so, if you think you'd like to read it head over to my tumblr and check out the tag "fictennis". I'll post a link to it on my profile here too. Things are about to set into motion very soon with this story, there are a lot of loose ends fraying in the wind that need bringing back into focus. To be completely honest with you guys I've been having some issues with my Fiance, this chapter is probably not up to standard because, well, my mind is scattered right now. I'm trying to pull myself out of this dark hole I'm in so until then, please be patient with me. _

_We're back to Juvia's POV now._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Burden**

* * *

_Juvia._

She'd heard his voice crying out in the darkness but she couldn't see him, couldn't sense him here. Her body felt heavy. The hands of time pulled her deeper, suffocating her. Juvia couldn't be certain how long she'd been drifting like this, drifting through the shadows of her mind. There were no dreams here, only darkness. Emptiness. The silence was deafening. Her arms dropped beneath her, the tips of fingers trailing along the surface of the shadow. It broke beneath her fingertips like the surface of cold water, ripples dancing beneath her. Somewhere out there, Gray was waiting for her. Beneath her, the shadows began to disperse, revealing the face of a concerned Father. He knelt over the bed of a small girl, burdened once again.

_How many times do I have to tell you that you can't run around with the other children._

_But Daddy!_

_Juvia, don't make that face. You look like your Mother._

_I-I'm sorry. Daddy, I'm sorry._

Gravity seemed to increase around her. She could feel her body falling, slowly, surely, descending through the darkness.

_Juvia, I'm sorry._

Gray's voice pulled her further and she retreated within herself, both eyes snapping open. She was greeted by a soft hum of artificial lighting. Squinting against the veil of light, she took a moment to clear the fog in her mind. In a sudden attempt to rise, Juvia brought a hand to her side, the other barely touching her face when her body came to a halt. There was a weight at her side restricting further movement. Lowering her gaze, a set of dark locks came into view. The hand at her slide slipped across the small bed, the tips of her fingers embracing the softness of his hair. He stirred beneath her hand.

The blinds clattered against the window across from him, swaying enough to reveal the sun setting over the large city. Her hand dropped from Gray's head as he sat upright, exposing tired eyes. Juvia remained silent as she studied his expression, her lips pressed together in a firm line.

"Why didn't you tell me, Juvia?"

"What?"

He sighed. She hadn't seen him make this kind of expression in a long time. Curling her fingers into her palm, Juvia dropped her gaze to the bed once more.

"I'm supposed to… look out for you. I didn't even see that you were in pain. I noticed you were sleeping a lot more but I never thought you might be suffering."

"There are times when Juvia doesn't understand Gray, either. You're suffering too, aren't you? Juvia doesn't wish to burden Gray anymore than she has to. I've already… done more than I intended to."

"But you collapsed!"

Setting her hand down on top of his, Juvia stilled his trembling fingers.

"When I saw Gray kiss another woman, even as Silver, I couldn't stand it. Juvia's heart ached, it pounded and pounded until I couldn't see clearly anymore."

"The nurse said that stress is a key factor, is this my fault? Because of what I do, were you stressed? A-and last night, for you, was it stressful? You could've told me to stop."

She shook her head, refusing to let him shoulder the blame for something like this. The memories she retained from their first intimate night together would never be plagued by her illness. She'd cherish them, always.

"I'm lucky, aren't I? My illness, even though it might never go away, it isn't fatal. There are people here, under this roof, who are low on time. Juvia didn't want Gray to trouble himself, not like Father used to. People seem to treat Juvia differently when they realise I'm weaker than others. I'm not sick. Not really. A lot of people suffer with Anemia. Juvia should have managed it better."

"Yeah, most people don't pass out on the bathroom floor! Why didn't you tell me? We did so much travelling to get here. Ever since we started dating I've been dragging you around, completely unaware of how-"

"Juvia isn't weak! I can take care of myself!"

"Could it be that Sleeping Beauty is awake?"

Juvia's gaze slipped towards the door where a tall woman with long blue hair stood nursing a clipboard against her chest. Her eyes reflected nothing but sincerity and kindness. Though there was a hint of playfulness in her voice, she held a professional disposition.

"You've caused this one quite a bit of worry today, haven't you? Tell me, do you take iron supplements at all?"

"Juvia doesn't-"

"Then you're going to start, okay? It's important to make up for what your body is lacking. Not only that, but you should take it easy from now on. I recommend staying here another night until you've gathered your strength."

"But I-"

"I agree," Gray interrupted, "Please take care of her, since I'm unable to."

Her pulse throbbed. Pressing a fist to her chest, Juvia looked between the doctor and Gray. There was something unspoken between them, a mutual agreement of some kind. An entire day had passed her by in the blink of an eye. This kind of thing was definitely a burden. She'd troubled him again.

"But… what about Juvia's date with…"

"We can postpone it, idiot."

"Visiting hours are technically over, but I owe this one a favour so I'll let it slide for now. But, Gray, you should really go home and rest properly. You're no use to her like this."

"But Wendy-"

"Hey, it's Doctor Marvell when you're in here."

Though her voice was stern, the smile on her face showed nothing but concern. Whatever their relationship might be, Juvia was grateful that Gray could stay by her side.

"Go home," her lips quivered and her voice cracked, "Gray should go home… Juvia will be fine. You missed your shoot because of me… it's unforgivable. I'm sorry. Juvia is sorry."

The tears welled up in the corners of her eyes long before she could stop them. The fist she'd raised with the intention of wiping her face clean was brought to a halt by Gray's fingers. He lowered her hand, pressing his lips to her damp cheek.

"I should have noticed," he whispered into her ear, "You haven't been your usual self. My number one fan has lost her energy. If you're not able to cheer me on, I don't want to attend my shoot anyway."

Her cheeks grew hot beneath him.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he promised, squeezing the hand he'd seized, "You're not a burden, Juvia. You don't have to hold back anymore. Not when you're with me."

* * *

Insomnia consumed Juvia as stars glowed against the dark sky. The moon was hidden behind one of many tall buildings, but its light resonated beyond them, illuminating the darkness. If only a little. After a variety of tests, Juvia had been left to her own devices. Alone, once again, in one of these tiny beds. How many times did this make it? How many more times would she faint unexpectedly? Iron supplements wouldn't change anything. They never did. They hadn't helped her Mother, after all.

"He left you alone after all? I wasn't expecting that."

Juvia stiffened at the sound of a woman's voice in the doorway. She didn't look, knowing very well to whom it belonged. Jenny stepped into the room without an invitation, the sound of heels hitting the floor resounding throughout the room. Only when Jenny's shadow touched the edge of the bed did she bring her footsteps to a halt, both hands shifting to her hips.

"You poor thing, you look so pale. Don't tell me you've been skipping meals? Could it be dating a model is just too much for you after all?"

"Visiting hours are over, I'm tired."

"Visiting hours don't apply to me," she said, stepping closer to the bed, "Is that any way to treat someone concerned for your health? This hospital belongs to my Father, you know. Show some respect."

Juvia's eyes lifted, finally, to meet with Jenny's. They shared a moment of unspoken conflict, neither of them giving up without a fight. Jenny's feet slipped forward until her legs hit the frame of the bed and she crouched to inspect Juvia's features properly. A set of fingers travelled beneath her jaw, prompting Juvia's head back.

"Don't get full of yourself because Gray skipped his photoshoot to play boyfriend with you. If you get in his way, he'll toss you aside. Just as he tossed me aside."

"What?"

The blood drained from Juvia's face and her heartbeat slowed dramatically. Leaning away from the invasive blonde, Juvia looked to where Gray had been sitting earlier that day on the opposite side of the bed. She could picture his worried expression, unspoken burdens reflecting back at her in his eyes.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Gray and I dated in the past. It was more of a fling, really. All physical. Though, at that time I didn't only monopolise Gray. I monopolised Silver, as well. If you're going to continue dating Gray you have to leave Silver and his career out of it. Without me, Silver wouldn't be what he is today. He'll use you like he used me. Wouldn't it be better to go your separate ways? His world isn't safe for you. You're nothing more than a dirty little secret right now. Once your relationship is exposed the whole world will come down on you. Are you prepared to face him head on? To face the world he's immersed himself in?"

Somewhere along the way Jenny's words had faded off into empty whispers. Juvia's mind rushed back to the night prior to this encounter, to when Gray's fingers had gently peeled away her shirt. To when the palms of his hands had memorised every inch of her body, leaving no piece of her without him. They'd meshed together, two puzzles of an awkward puzzle, jagged ends clashing in a passionate dance. She was still haunted by his touch, still haunted by the kisses, by the new sensations. Drawing her knees up to her chest, Juvia's breathing grew heavy. Her arms snaked over her legs, the tips of her fingers digging into her skin.

"Could it be… you and Gray already…"

Juvia's eyes lifted to Jenny's. There was a look of genuine concern etched into her features. A woman perceived as malicious, especially by Gray, how could she make such a sincere face? Juvia's heart clenched within her chest and she leaned forward, ragged breaths tumbling from her lips. Everything grew hazy.

"Get out."

"Think about what I said, Juvia."

"Get out!"

"I'll be in touch."

She watched Jenny's back until it disappeared beyond the doorframe, the incessant clicking of her heels driving the distressed woman into a near frenzy. Climbing from the small bed, the soles of her feet numb against the cold floor, Juvia shuffled through the room to where her bag was sitting on a small table. Rummaging through the contents she quickly pulled out her phone, an abundance of messages greeting her. The majority from Erza.

**Are you okay?!**

**Call me when you can!**

**Feel better soon so we can eat cake!**

**I'm going to kick Gray's ass for this.**

**Juvia we love you!**

An attachment accompanied the latter text. A picture of the group she recognised from her birthday flashing onto the screen. Erza and the others, their smiles so bright, so brilliant, Juvia couldn't help but feel shame. She didn't deserve any of them. Any of this. Rain shot through the air like bullets, drumming against the window. It beat along with her heart, heavy, quick, desperate. Crumbling to her knees, teardrops splattered against the device in her hands before it fell to the ground with a soft clatter. Both hands then lifted to her face, tears flowing along the crevices of her palms like tiny streams. She could feel every inch of herself beginning to convulse.

"Mom… what should I do?"

* * *

_There are probably some people wondering why I chose to give Juvia anaemia. Firstly, it's a condition I'm very familiar with because, ha, I suffer with it. It prevents me from doing a lot and can sometimes trigger asthma attacks even though I don't suffer with it. I wanted to give Juvia a vulnerability, a weakness. But most importantly, I want to start giving you pieces of Juvia's past. Since I'm planning on making this a long fanfiction don't feel disgruntled if there are things I haven't explained yet. I promise, anything that makes you go 'what?' will definitely come up later on. It's all part of the story haha. The reason for Jenny's attitude will be exposed in due time as well. So hold on tight, this is going to be a bumpy ride haha. I hope this was worth the wait, next chapter I'll be working on Gray and Juvia's postponed date. Thank you for reading and for being so patient with me! :)_


	9. Red Thread

_Hey everyone, sorry for the delayed update. I recently started my second year at University and, well, things started getting hectic for me. I've also been learning to drive and so I'm having to study for my Theory Test in the middle of all of that. I'll keep updating (hopefully) twice a month or so. If you're ever wondering whether or not I'm still active just check my profile here to see whether I've updated a different fic recently or check out my tumblr. I'm always there so you can drop me a message (anonymous or not) to inquire about the new chapters. I know it's horrible thinking a fic author isn't going to update again. _

_But I try to complete everything, even if I put said fic on hiatus due to writers block. Anyway, thank you for sticking with me. This chapter will, hopefully, fill you with an assortment of different feelings. The story is only just beginning. _

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Red Thread**

* * *

Cars rushed by in blurs of colour, making the streets of Crocus seem vibrant and warm against the dull buildings and smoke rising from chimneys. Not even the Flower Blooming Capital could bring a smile to Juvia's face as she stepped through the hospital doors; it's beauty faded against the grey pavement. The flower petals drifting with the wind served as nothing more than a hindrance, tangling in strands of Juvia's long blue hair. The automatic doors behind her hummed gently when she stepped closer to the road, their attempt at closing thwarted by a rushing Gray Fullbuster ten paces behind. He flew through the gap remaining before they even had a chance to re-open, a set of strong fingers snatching at Juvia's wrist. She spun about to greet eyes filled with worry.

"You're supposed to take it easy, not go running off."

She shrugged, lifting her gaze to the sky. "Juvia is fine now."

"You've been in the hospital for a _week_, you refused to let anybody see you. Even-"

"Juvia is fine now," she repeated, offering him a forced smile, "I'm fine, Gray. I didn't want you to see me in such a state."

He didn't seem convinced. His forehead wrinkled and he stepped closer to her, as though weakness would show in her eyes if he fought hard enough to see it. She wouldn't let it.

"When Wendy called and said you'd relapsed I didn't know what to think."

"Juvia is..." her thoughts rushed back to her encounter with Jenny, the beautiful blonde with a toxic personality. Her words had been knives in Juvia's heart, rendering her incapable of a full recovery, "It won't happen again. I have these, too."

Reaching into her pocket, she held out the container of iron supplements, the pills rattling together against the sound of an approaching car. Judging the way Gray's eyes flit towards the distance, the car was undoubtedly for them. Stepping away from the road, Juvia turned to where the car appeared at the end of the road. She could feel Gray's fingers brushing against her own.

"Oh, I have the day off today so we can spend time together at the hotel while you-"

"No," Juvia interrupted, keeping her gaze focused on the car that pulled up at the curb to greet them, "Juvia doesn't want to go back to the hotel."

With a simple nod he was opening the car door for her, a true gentleman through and through. She stepped by him, dropping into the seat without so much as a thank you. Before the door closed she risked a glance back at the hospital entrance. Countless flowerbeds decorated the perimeter, an assortment of pastel colours that blended nicely with the pale exterior. Funny how the appearance seemed less daunting while leaving the hospital behind.

"We'll head back to the hotel and grab some things," Gray looked to the driver before glancing over his shoulder to eye Juvia from the passenger seat, "Then I'll take you on that date I promised."

Her heart felt heavy, each thump echoing, overlapping with the beat before it. She gave a small nod before freeing her phone from her pocket, flipping it open to read the messages she'd ignored over the past week. Mostly Erza, of course. A smile warmed Juvia's features, if only for a moment, and she quickly composed a suitable reply.

"Juvia would like that."

* * *

After a decent shower and a change of clothes, Juvia and Gray found themselves standing in line at one of many attractions in Crocus. A theme park designed strictly for couples. The line depleted swiftly, despite the vastness in size. The entrance was blocked by a booth, young men and women standing behind them, donning pink outfits with hearts and flowers. The young woman that greeted them leaned over to inspect Gray for a moment, big blue eyes skimming over the lenses of his glasses. Juvia's heart tightened.

_Did she recognise him?_

Pink hair fell free of her ponytail, stray strands peeking out from beneath kitten ears fixed to her head via a small, black headband. After closer inspection Juvia was able to locate a tag dangling from her costume. Her name was Sherry. She looked between them, accepting the money Gray offered with a devious smile on her face.

"This park is all about _love, _if you _love _one and other you absolutely have to show it with a kiss! The world is dull without _love_ after all. So show me those feelings!"

Juvia glanced around at the other couples that entered through the large gates at the front of the park. They hadn't kissed beforehand, though their fingers were intertwined the whole way.

"Uh, right."

To Juvia's surprise Gray fell for the woman's trick and pulled Juvia towards him. His eyes skimmed over her mouth and, sure enough, he leaned in towards her. The moment was interrupted by an intervening Sherry who removed Gray's glasses.

"These will get in the way of_ love_!"

In a panic he pressed his lips against Juvia's, hoping to disguise his face. For the first time since she'd left the hospital the heavy organ in her chest set off in a sprint, beating heavily against her rib cage. Both arms were limp at her sides. She could feel eyes on them, so many eyes. Even so, worry was at the forefront of her mind. Just one person had to recognise Gray for their date to be over. For their relationship to become exposed. Pulling back from the kiss, Juvia thrust her knee into Gray's stomach, prompting him to lean over in surprise. He cried out in pain as he crouched towards the ground, giving Juvia enough time to act on instinct.

"Juvia will take those now," reaching out to retrieve Gray's glasses from a bewildered Sherry, Juvia then knelt to push the frame back onto his nose. "Sorry. There was a bug."

"I like you two," Sherry laughed, extending two bracelets towards them, "These are valid today only. Enjoy your stay! And remember, _love _conquers all!"

With an irritated smile Gray nodded to the woman and offered his thanks, hobbling beside Juvia towards the entrance of the park. She could see rides up ahead. Screams erupted through the whole park, the sound of rides in motion consuming the entrance.

"Man, what was wrong with that woman?"

Juvia glanced back to where Sherry was now leaning against the booth, cell phone pressed to her ear. There was something off about her, somehow, Juvia didn't feel safe anymore. When the strange woman faded from view Juvia wrapped the pink band granting them access to the park over her wrist. Gray followed suit, the sound of elastic snapping against skin making Juvia cringe.

"I don't know," she responded, an eerie chill creeping along her spine, "But Juvia didn't like her."

Gray laughed. "Well, we're here now. What shall we do first?"

Forgetting their encounter with the pink-haired devil for a moment, Juvia's gaze skimmed the large park. All around them couples shared in the events and attractions, the atmosphere screamed romance. Beyond the many booths and food stands, Juvia laid eyes on the Ferris Wheel in the distance. Sunlight bounced off the carriages, making the pink coating sparkle. Gray's eyes moved to the side of her face, she could feel him studying her.

"You wanna ride the Ferris Wheel first?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, Juvia wants to save the Ferris Wheel for last."

"Good idea, we can watch the fireworks from the top, right?"

She nodded. "Then... how about that?"

Juvia's arm stretched out to where water sprayed out in a multitude of directions, soaking passers by. A makeshift log emerged from behind the wave, revealing a drenched couple within it. Gray's eyes grew wide and he stepped around Juvia to look at her.

"You wanna ride the log flume? What if you catch a cold?"

"Juvia really likes water rides," she admitted, giving him a smile, "Juvia won't catch a cold, is it okay?"

"Of course. Sorry, I just..."

"It's okay."

"Right."

His hand touched hers, sending sparks along her arm. The warmth was replaced by an odd stinging sensation when he started to pull her towards their first ride. His pulse throbbed against her wrist, making her head spin. She didn't mention it for fear of ruining their date, but something within Juvia was giving way. She could feel herself crumbling away. The girl who used to shut herself in her bedroom, kissing pictures of Silver in order to satiate her love for Gray, had lost her edge. The eccentric aspects of her behaviour had died with Jenny's words. Or perhaps those feelings were inside Gray now, transferred during their first night together. These thoughts lead them to the line for the log flume, the gentle trickle of water filling the silent caverns in her mind. Shaking the thoughts that remained free of her head, Juvia looked to the Gray standing beside her.

* * *

"Your glasses will get wet."

"Ah, you're right," he reached up to remove them, alarm bells resounding in Juvia's head, "It'll be okay for a short while. I doubt anyone will notice with all the water."

She nodded, still unsure. "Juvia will keep them safe."

With Gray's glasses secure in Juvia's bag, she placed her items in the designated spot back in the tiny cabin before climbing into an available log after Gray. The man responsible for the ride did a routine safety check before the log set into motion. Gray's chest pressed against her back and his arms moved around her waist, the palms of his hands igniting warmth where they rest at her stomach. Juvia leaned back against him as the log adopted a steady pace, encountering small bumps and curves in their path. She watched ripples race across the surface of the water, repelled by the large log passing through.

"I wonder how long before we reach the big drop."

Juvia shrugged her shoulders. "Juvia hopes... we never reach it."

"Really? Aren't you the one who wanted to..."

She leaned back against him, both hands reaching down to his. For a moment the only sounds between them were the active rides in the surrounding area and the gentle rush of water beneath them.

"Have you been here before?"

His chin moved to her shoulder, their cheeks brushing against one and other. She welcomed his warmth, despite the aching of her heart.

"No."

Tipping her head back, Juvia's eyes skimmed along his jawline. He glanced down to accommodate their new position, his eyes meeting hers in a moment of surprise.

"Really? But Silver is popular with the girls."

"I guess," he scratched at his cheek, "But I've never had a reason to come here before you."

The sound of gears grinding brought their attention forward. Gray's hands shifted around Juvia's waist once more as the log ascended the large drop. She could feel her weight falling against him as they neared the top, her heart pounding with anticipation.

"So Gray never brought Jen-"

Her question never made it out into the open, a scream leaving Juvia's lips as they plummeted down the drop into the water below. A large wave crashed against them, soaking the pair from head to toe. When they emerged from behind the wave Gray's hair was glued to his face, covering his eyes from passing couples as they re-entered the cabin; drenched versions of their former selves.

"About before, what were you going to say?"

She shook her head before climbing out of the log.

"Nothing."

* * *

Roller coasters, tea cups, carousels and leisurely booth activities brought them closer and closer to the impending fireworks display. The sky reddened in the distance, sunlight bleeding out into the horizon. The day's death was approaching quickly, the moons edge peeking out from behind the Ferris Wheel. Sitting at a table in front of an ice cream stand, Juvia picked at the sundae placed between them, retrieving sprinkles from the top and pressing the spoon idly to her lips. Gray hadn't touched the dessert in a while, his gaze focused solely on the Ferris Wheel behind them.

"Man, my clothes are still a little damp," Gray mumbled, a set of fingers tugging at his shirt, "Are you feeling okay?"

Honestly, Juvia had dried off almost instantly due to all the excitement.

"Juvia is fine."

"It's almost time for the fireworks, huh? We should line up soon, I bet there are others out there with the same idea as us. There are only so many carriages."

He paused for a moment, a touch of thoughtfulness glazing his eyes.

"Hey, Juvia, have you heard the story?"

Juvia raised a brow. "What story?"

"About couples who kiss at the very top of the Ferris Wheel."

Digging her spoon into the mound of ice-cream, Juvia twisted it about, gathering an assortment of flavours onto it before pressing it to her lips again.

"Juvia has heard that story before," she confirmed, consuming the spoonful of ice-cream before continuing, "But Juvia doesn't believe in it."

Gray leaned across the table, taking a spoonful of the ice-cream for the first time in a while. He scrutinized it for a moment before pressing the spoon between his lips. Juvia watched him aimlessly, twirling her own spoon about between two fingers.

"I would've thought that you of all people would-"

"If two people kiss at the top of a Ferris Wheel their love is blessed for eternity. Juvia wanted that more than anything. But Juvia knows now that the story isn't true. My parents... were blessed by the Ferris Wheel's magic. A year after my parents kissed they were blessed with a healthy marriage. They were happy. Eventually Juvia was born into a family that believed in true love and the eternal promise of happiness given by that kiss. Any faith Juvia had in the story died with my Mother."

Gray stood from his seat, chair legs screeching across the concrete. Both hands reached forth to pull Juvia from hers, his fingers trembled against her wrists. She didn't dare move, nor did she dare free her gaze from his. He looked so serious all of a sudden. The Gray who'd laughed during the roller coaster rides was now overwhelmed by sorrow. It paled his countenance, making his eyes seem hollow, like bottomless pits.

"But their love was eternal. Your Dad still loves her, even now."

Biting her lip, Juvia forced back the tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

"In the hospital, Gray made the same face as him."

"Listen, Juvia. I'm not good at this relationship stuff. I'm not fit for this kind of thing. I can't go out in public without hiding who I really am and there are people out there that would hurt you given the chance. But I know that, if I had to kiss anyone at the top of that Ferris Wheel, it would be you."

A meek smile touched her lips. "I want to ride it with Gray at least once."

* * *

The stars faded against the night sky, hidden beneath flashing lights accompanying the many attractions in the park. Reds and pinks flashed onto the pavement, heart-shaped lanterns illuminating the paths for those still entranced by the park attractions. Juvia sat opposite Gray in their newly claimed carriage, the ride setting off at a near non-existent pace. Time crawled to a near halt, giving the two of them this moment alone, this precious time. With both hands pressed together against her lap, Juvia stared at her reflection in the glass. The face staring back at her was unfamiliar and distant. Gray was silent, but his eyes never left her face. She could feel him watching her, even as the carriage ascended higher in the sky, exposing most of the park beneath them. He didn't seem to care about the view.

"It's pretty," Juvia whispered, the carriage swaying as she turned to peer through the window behind her, "Like we're sitting above colourful stars."

She flinched as the carriage rocked harder than before, adopting the weight of Gray's form as he moved to sit beside her. She clutched at his arm for a moment, suddenly fearful of the carriage's movements. He said nothing as she latched onto him, though it was clear to Juvia that he'd fought hard to stifle a fit of laughter. His cheeks were red and his lips quivered in a tight line. His hand moved into her hair, strands twisting around his fingers. She didn't move even an inch, her eyes locked fiercely with his.

_Oh, he didn't tell you? Gray and I dated in the past._

Like a ghost, Jenny's voice haunted Juvia's mind, possessing her thoughts. The warmth in her cheeks faded, a chill sweeping over the carriage. Gray didn't seem to notice.

_Are you prepared to face him head on?_

Clenching a fist against her leg, Juvia could feel her body beginning to shake. And then the sound of explosions beyond the carriage made her heart leap into her throat. Spinning around in her seat, she caught the colours fading away against the sky. They were soon replaced by more fireworks, claps and bangs resounding across the sky. The fist in her lap dropped to her side, brushing against Gray's hand. He took it, squeezing her fingers as they watched the fireworks burst and cascade like vibrant waterfalls.

_You're nothing more than a dirty little secret right now._

The thread wrapped around them would never give way completely. Passionate red like the fireworks in front of her, forever tangled around their broken pieces, holding them together. Tears gathered in the corners of Juvia's eyes as Gray's fingertips began to glide across her jaw, forcing her to look back at him. When he was certain she wouldn't look away he pressed his lips to hers, arms snaking around Juvia's waist. Reaching up to wrap her arms around his shoulders, Juvia indulged in their kiss a little longer, practically climbing into his lap as she did so. Only when their lips parted did she release the tears onto her cheeks. Hot tears burning with the promise of eternal happiness granted at the top of the Ferris Wheel, happiness that Juvia couldn't give to Gray.

Not yet.

Shuffling away from him, Juvia offered him a bright smile, glancing through the window to where the fireworks shattered against the night sky. And with a trembling hand pressed flat where her heart thumped uneasily within her chest, she gently pried that invisible red ribbon away and tucked it deep within her pocket, where it would remain until the light at the end of her dark tunnel revealed itself.

"Let's break up."

* * *

_Another cliffhanger, sorry, sorry. A fair amount is going to happen over the next few chapters to test our babies, so please be strong hahaha. This is going to be a fairly long fanfiction, or so I'm hoping, so some things will remain unclear longer than others. I want to address a number of things that have been mentioned but not resolved before I touch down on Jenny and Gray's relationship. I hope you'll stick by me as things unravel through this story. There are some things I haven't fully figured out yet but I know which direction I need to take them. Also, if there's a character you want to see in the story I can find a way to throw them into a chapter somehow, even if they have a small part haha. I'm always open to suggestions. Sherry was requested a few days ago on my tumblr blog so I hope you enjoyed her little cameo appearance. An important appearance at that. _

_Sorry if this reads poorly, honestly, writers block has been crippling me and I'm still shaking off the rust. Thank you for reading, reviews are always welcome._


	10. Torment

_I'm terribly sorry for the delayed update! As most of you know my birthday recently passed and I've taken on quite a few writing jobs. Also, school started for me. I'm studying writing for children this year and it's extremely fun but typically challenging for someone who has never written for four year olds before, haha. I'm also contributing to the NaLu Love Fest which commences October the 19th. I'll be posting for a few of the days, I hope. I have Day 3 ready to publish. It'll be featured on tumblr and on as a completed one-shot. _

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: TORMENT**

* * *

Rain pelted the window as the landscape rushed by in a blur of greens and blues and the occasional building that reminded her, for a moment, of Crocus. Of the big city with its tall buildings and its beautiful people. Of Gray, who'd watched her leave with such a pitiful expression. She couldn't mutter a goodbye. She couldn't say anything. He'd let her leave without a word. Two broken pieces were never going to fit together until they were repaired individually. She knew that now. Their date at the amusement park would stay with her until her wounds were healed. She'd cherish it. And she hoped someday he could forgive her for leaving him in the dark.

But of course the thought was selfish.

Every now and then the train would rock hard against the breeze, sending her bag tumbling into her side. It weighed more than it did upon arrival. Maybe because Gray was at her side back then. Maybe because she'd packed it in a rush, desperate to flee the hotel and disappear from sight. She couldn't stand the image of him sitting there, staring off into the distance as though reality would smack him in the face. She'd have stayed if he'd asked. He knew that. But Gray Fullbuster wasn't the selfish man Jenny painted him to be. He was selfless enough to endure this kind of hurt. He was letting her go.

They'd slept apart that night and she'd watched his back on the couch the entire time. Watched him toss and turn from the emptiness of the large bad. Watched him cry out and groan in his sleep. She'd packed her bags and prepared to leave in the early hours of the morning with the desperate need to spare him a painful goodbye. She'd never suspected that he'd stir awake as she prepared to leave. Their eyes had met for a fleeting a moment, a moment that flickered and died the instant he rolled away from her.

And so she'd turned and left, not a word between them.

Lacing her fingers together against her lap, Juvia glanced down at her hands in disdain. She found it curious that her fingers no longer seemed to fit together as they should. They felt foreign. She'd grown used to holding Gray's hand; to sneakily brushing her fingertips against his beneath the table at school. She'd relied on him too much. And that was selfish of her.

_We are now arriving at Oak Town._

The message travelled across the monitor at the front of the carriage seconds after the announcement was called. Dragging her bag from its place she climbed to her feet and stumbled clumsily towards the nearest exit. Almost the entire carriage followed behind her. Oak Town was well versed in tourist attractions and historical events. It had been years since Juvia had laid eyes on the old castle at the top of the hill. She hadn't been here since her mother died. She wondered for a moment if Phantom Lord Academy was still as she remembered it. She wondered if her old friends were still there.

The shelter of the station kept the rain away, but Juvia could barely move against the wind. It thrashed against her, keeping her moving at a steady pace. At this rate the walk to her destination would take longer, though she didn't mind.

She needed some time to think.

After a lengthy forty minutes in the rain, Juvia had arrived at her destination. The old gate of the cemetery creaked forward to invite her in. There were new headstones at the front of the land, already tampered by the harsh weather. Petals were torn from the flowers, scattering with the breeze. Every so often one would nestle itself in her hair.

Walking the faded path, countless weeds and wild flowers crowding the perimeter, Juvia made her way to the large oak tree at the back of the area. It stood with as much promise as she remembered, a thick, strong trunk and a shelter of big leaves to shield her from the rain. Crouching in front of the worn headstone beneath it, Juvia traced a finger along the carved letters. There were no flowers on the grave and she had none to place. Remorse tugged at her heart, turning slowly to pain that spilled out in the form of tears.

"Mamma, Juvia is sorry for taking so long to visit."

The wind whispered as it rushed by, reminding Juvia of the gentle manner her mother would speak in. She had such a soft, kind voice. A beautiful woman who'd give anything for her family. And she'd done just that. Given her all - for Juvia.

"I'm letting everyone down. You and Father and Gray, I'm letting them all down. Juvia doesn't know how to face everyone at school any more. How to face the man she loves or the friends she made because of him." Leaning against the ground in front of the grave, Juvia smacked her fists against the dirt and cried out in agony. She could feel herself submitting to the chaos in her mind. She felt nauseous, then tired, then nauseous again. The tears wouldn't stop. They burned at her skin with each trail they left behind and the wind just wouldn't stop with its constant assault.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Mamma. I don't know why I ended things. Juvia doesn't understand why Jenny's words are stinging. Juvia doesn't understand anything. That's why, that's why I want to protect him. Juvia wants to protect Silver and Gray. Juvia wants... I want... to see him."

But she couldn't see him. Gray and Juvia, they lived in different worlds. They were tied together by their problems, tied together by the sorrow they let manifest and spread like wildfire that turned gently into soft embers of love. And she did love him. She loved him more than she thought possible. But Juvia couldn't protect him like this. She couldn't protect him from Jenny, from anything. If they were to get caught, if their relationship was exposed... it could ruin everything for Gray.

A high pitched wail trembled up and out of her throat. She couldn't breathe against the relentless sobbing that turned to hiccups and quiet whimpers. And before she knew it, the wind and the pain and the heartache had taken their toll on her. Slowly, silently, she drifted into unconsciousness. Exhaustion undulated like ripples across her vision, dragging her deep down into the darkness of her mind.

_"Juvia?"_

For a moment there, in the sea of shadows, Juvia thought she'd heard a voice call out to her. And then there was a touch of warmth against her shoulder. And then she was rising, soaring through the darkness into a sheen of light that engulfed her.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?"

"He walked into the wall again."

"Should we call Nurse Marvell onto the set?"

"This isn't his first ad is it? He should be fine."

"Give him a minute. Maybe he's sick."

The voices were starting to wear him down. Gray could hear the annoyance in their words, hear their indignation and distress laced through their forced concern. He wanted to disappear. He couldn't focus, he couldn't do anything. The only thing he could think about was the shape of Juvia's back as she walked out of the door and the sickening sadness in her voice on the Ferris Wheel. He'd had no idea such a bomb was about to be dropped. No idea that the last thing she'd say to him were the words _let's break up_.

The artificial lighting overhead was making his vision blurry. He hated the dull interior of the studio, hated the way the walls drew closer with each mistake he made. He wanted to leave... but he couldn't. He couldn't leave until the shoot was finished. Couldn't leave until he'd nailed the role and his face was every television in the country.

Had Juvia made it home safe? Was she alright? Where had she gone? Would her Father hurt her again? These thoughts haunted him. Chilling ghosts that swept across his mind, timeless entities that wouldn't leave him alone. He was tormented by their break up. Tormented by everything he knew and loved about her. He knew Jenny had said something to Juvia. he knew it deep in his bones. She'd been a menace since the'd met during one of his shoots with Mirajane. The animosity between them could set a room on fire. And somehow, against all odds, he'd ended up in the middle of it. That day had come back to bite him in the ass repeatedly since then.

Jenny hadn't always been a bad person. The industry had made her that way, poisoned her mind. Gray knew that to be true. Knew deep down that the girl standing at the opposite end of the studio wasn't to be held entirely accountable for her actions. Modelling was all she had. He knew that feeling better than most.

"Jenny, get into position. We'll shoot your part again while he takes a break," the director's voice cut into Gray like a knife. He could feel it twisting in his back, feel it digging deep inside him. He definitely wanted to leave.

"Is everything alright? I didn't see Juvia earlier today. How did your date go?" A beautiful older woman with short dark hair and eyes that melted like chocolate hovered over his shoulder. She acted as an assistant manager of sorts, though Gray didn't see her as one. She'd cared for him as a Mother would since he'd joined the industry. And she'd never let him down before. But this was something he couldn't bring himself to say. _We broke up_. Those words were toxic. He couldn't say them._  
_

"She went home," he muttered, leaning his face against the palm of his hand as he watched Jenny check her reflection in one of the camera lenses, "That's all."

"Jenny?" The director called again. "Where are you going?!"

"Is everything alright?" Jenny appeared out of nowhere like a Phantom, blonde hair curled around her face. She donned a wedding dress that matched the suit he wore, he'd have considered her beautiful were he not seething on the inside. The commercial would kill Juvia if she saw it, he knew she would. Of course she would. Everyone on the freakin' continent would see it.

She'd broken his heart. She'd ended their relationship. So why couldn't he let her go? These thoughts weighed on him so much he didn't even notice Jenny slip onto the bench beside him.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," he grumbled, glancing away from her.

"I don't believe in luck. We have to take what we want in this world. Could it be... you and Juvia had a fight?"

"You know we had a fight, Jenny!" Gray's rising inflection on each word made the entire room grow silent. He stood from his seat, his limbs rigid as he settled his gaze on hers. She wouldn't release the hold she had on him so easily. He had to put up with this. To put up with this kind of torment for a little while longer.

"I'm sorry," she said with a roll of her eyes, "I guess she wasn't cut out for the role of Silver's girlfriend after all. If this were a test, she'd have failed it miserably."

Gray had never wanted to hit a woman as much as he wanted to hit Jenny in that single moment. She didn't know a damn thing about Juvia. But he wouldn't speak up. He'd reign in these disturbing emotions, take a deep breath and _try again_. He had to keep pushing forward. If he were someone else he'd abandon his line of work and run right to Juvia's side. But he had things he needed to do. Someone he needed to see. Something to confirm. He couldn't do that until he made it to the top.

"Are you ready to try again, Mister Fullbuster?"

Gray eyed the director and latched onto Jenny's arm, dragging her onto the set without so much as a word. She followed quickly behind him, eager as always to stir the pot.

"Oh, Gray?"

He risked a glance towards her before adopting his position beside her in preparation for the shoot. The lights seemed brighter than before, they were near blinding. Jenny took his hand and squeezed it.

"What do you want now, Jenny?"

She grinned. "When you say 'I do', feel free to think of her."

He tightened his fingers around hers until she cried out in protest.

"You got it."

* * *

She came awake within the arms of an older man. The arms she hadn't felt around her since she was a child. Peering up through her lashes, Juvia caught a glance of her Father's worried expression. He held her close against him, so close that their heartbeats resonated back and forth through their chests. Through the corner of her eye she could see fresh flowers. They'd been placed in a pale blue vase that stood against the harshness of the wind.

"What are you doing here? Where is Gray?"

Juvia felt herself beginning to tremble against him. She didn't know what to think. Could she rely on him? Could she rely on the man who'd abused and terrified her for all of these years? Could she put her faith in anyone? In someone she'd let down over and over again?

"Daddy," the word came out in a whine that made his grip on her tighten, "Daddy, I'm sorry. Juvia is so sorry."

"You foolish girl," though the words made her flinch, his voice never lifted above a whisper. Instead he cradled her against him as she cried, bawling into the chest of the man who hadn't set foot near her Mother's grave since the funeral. For now at least, she'd put her faith in him. And she'd love him, love him with every fractured shard of herself. And maybe someday, soon, their fragile, broken relationship would become whole again.

* * *

_This chapter was more of a what are Gray and Juvia thinking and feeling right now chapter. I'm wanting to jump into Juvia's relationship with her Father over the next few chapters. I hope this was worth the wait. Next chapter will take us back to school and as you can imagine, there'll be a lot happening there. I'm looking forward to writing some Gajeel/Juvia friendship. I need more of them in my life. As always, reviews are welcomed. I didn't have time to re-read this so if anyone drops on a typo, please feel free to let me know, haha. Also, just a heads up, the line breaks don't always work when they should for me, so if something skips suddenly, just pretend there's a nice, grey line there._


End file.
